Percy Jackson:Chaos's Commander
by Soro-su
Summary: I know a lot of people already have this idea but i just had to make one.- i ran away, joined Chaos and never looked back. I became powerful, the commander of Chaos's top force. Now...my mission is to save the ones i want to kill. This time, i might not be able to control myself. Destiny hates me.  -percy
1. Chapter 1

**All…for nothing**

**Chapter 1.**

Percy's POV

Not a single day goes by that I don't think about _them, _but most of the time, it's with hatred. I didn't believe Luke back then in the 2nd Titan war, when he told me that the gods were just using me, but now I do.

August 18, my birthday, the day when I made the choice, the day I started to regret ever helping the gods.

**_Flashback_**

I was turned 17 today, it was August 18. Exactly one year since we won the 2nd Titan war. It was suppose to be a happen occasion, but no anymore. I got a new stepbrother…hurray. He arrived about 3 weeks ago…the worst weeks of my life. Every girl was making goo-goo eyes at him; I even caught Annabeth staring at him while he was playing basketball, without a shirt on.

Sure, he was my step-brother…but he's a bastard, and you know he's bad because I just don't go around calling people a bastard. A week ago, he got sent on a quest, courtesy of my father. He had to go put a sea monster back into its jail. It took him 3 days to complete the quest, _three!_ When he came back, everyone cheered, calling him the bravest hero ever to live, even Annabeth.

I kept my mouth shut, sure I was angry, very angry, but I couldn't lose control of my temper. And to make everything better, the gods appeared at camp, granting him immortality for his _maxing courageous feat, _they also granted immortality to all the heroes that survived the 2nd Titan War, except me.

After that, Annabeth started to ignore me, she started flirting with Jake, and even I could see that. My _friends _started to kiss up to Jake, calling his brave, handsome, and the best of the best. It was bad enough living inside the same cabin as him, he would brag and brag about his _accomplishment. _It was like I was invisible, the only ones that didn't like him, were Thalia, Nico, and Grover. They thought he was an ego filled jerk; they were the only ones that saw through him besides me. Even Chiron called him _brave beyond compare, one of the best heroes he ever laid eyes on_ and to make it worst, I was standing right behind him while he said that to Jake.

I almost broke me, but I decided to give it another chance. So I made a ring from gems, and polished it with sea salt, surprising making it shinier. I looped it through a string of silver, I made this all under water, so when I finally finished it and got it on dry land, it was slightly tinted blue. The ring was engraved with _From Percy, to Wise girl. I'll love you forever, never forget that. _It was hard work, I could've asked Tyson to make it for me, but he was under the sea, working in the forges.

Today, I would give it to Annabeth, a sign of the day we got together. I put the necklace inside a blue velvet box and tucked it inside my pocket. I walked to the beach, where everyone was gathered. When I got there, a sight stood before, one that will forever stain in my memories.

Annabeth was kissing Jake, while everyone was cheering them on. Chiron was grinning ear to ear; the gods were laughing and also cheering. My heart stopped, it got colder, and a feeling I never felt before took over my body ultimate hate. When I spoke my voice was calm and tight, it was pure venom.

"So this is the true you _Annabeth_." I said, spitting out her name in venom, as if it burned my tongue.

My voice carried though the beach, everyone stopped talking, and a silence overtook the whole beach. Everyone's eyes were huge, staring at me, Annabeth was still hugging Jake, her mouth was moving, but no sound came out. Jake was smirking; I held back, I'll get him back later.

"P-Percy,"she stuttered, "it's not what it looks like."

I laughed, a cold one, "Really? Well, it looks like you were cheating on me with my own step-brother!" I replied, screaming the last part out in her face, making many of the campers flinch.

"Hey Percy, what u_" Jake stated to say, but I cut him off.

"Shut up!" I yelled to him, he stood their shocked.

"Perseus," My father scolded me, I just smirked. "Do not talk to you brother that way."

I whirled on him. "Well, he finally speaks." I exclaimed, but he just looked confused.

"What are you talking about son?"

"Don't call me son." I growled. "I'm not your son, not anymore. You haven't talked to me since your precious Jake came along. So don't start calling me son, _Poseidon._"

Everyone was shocked; I never disrespected my father before.

I once again looked at Annabeth who stopped hugging Jake and was walking towards me.

"Percy I_" I cut her off by raising my hand

"I can't believe I loved you." I said, almost whispering. "I even went through all that labor just to make you a necklace, and for what? Nothing,"

I took the blue velvet box out of my pocket and opened his for everyone to see, Annabeth's eyes were full of tears.

"I gone through back breaking labor just to make this for you, and how do you repay me? You repay me by cheating on me with my own brother!" I screamed.

I threw the box down into the sand. "I had enough of this." I whimpered, almost to myself.

I ran, away from them. I hoped no one was chasing me…they weren't.

I ran into my cabin, and took only my pen, Riptide and left everything behind. I even changed into a regular shirt and threw my camp half-blood t-shirt on the bed. I only carried, my sword and watch aka shield.

As I ran toward the camp boarders, I heard a slightly distant "Percy_". _At first I thought it was Annabeth, but I knew that sound of Annabeth's voice, this was not it. It was Thalia.

I waited until she and Nico caught up.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, slightly tired.

"To join you," Nico stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, we hate them too, Annabeth, she's different. Everyone else is." Thalia answered her voice sad.

"Yeah, and besides, with everyone kissing up to Jake like that, I think if I stayed a second longer, I will throw up." Nico commented. I had to smile at that.

"Fine," I said. "Let's go together."

They both smiled. Somehow I knew that Grover would have come too if he didn't have Lord of the Wild meetings to attend to.

**_Flashback end_**

I remembered the day Chaos found us; it was about a few days after we ran away. A pack of wolves were following us. They were not Artemis's, they were free monsters.

We were outnumbered, I bleed, and my dip in the Styx and my slight immortality were gone, because Annabeth was no longer my anchor.

All of us were hurt, and we ran out of the ambrosia that Thalia brought. Finally we just couldn't run anymore, we had to face them. I brought my sword up and held it there, ready of any sudden attacks. But then a light behind me slightly blinded me, I brought my shield up escape the mysterious light. The wolves ran away whimpering. I turned around, so did Thalia and Nico. The light belonged to a void, then out walked a middle aged man, he had pitched black hair, and endless eyes. His skin was pale, but warmth flowed off him. He wore Greek armor, it has beautiful, the whole armor was white, the occasional, and star specked on it. His cape was black, but it had constant moving stars, and planets moving about on it.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked, raising her bow.

"Do not fear, Thalia Grace." The man spoke, his voice was demanding, commanding, but warm and deep. "I am Chaos, the first of the first, the eldest, the beginning, and the powerful. I have come to offer you a place in my legion, as commanders. I have traveled all over the world searching for lost demigods, those with no hope and are searching for a second chance. We travel and help other planets as well as earth. Come with me, I will offer you a home, and a place where you will be treated right."

I thought about it, and then came up with my answer. I looked at Nico and Thalia to confirm it, they nodded.

"Yes, we accept." We all replied at the same time.

"Great, now come with me, to my home, the world Unde Virtus." And with that, a vortex appeared, blinding white.

I knew where ever it was we were going, that life was about to get a whole lot better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so I read over my story, and it sucked. So I am rewriting to be a lot better. Here's the revised chapter 2. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

The man, my target, stumbled through the woods, grabbing onto trees to steady himself, he was hopelessly clumsy. Though what he lacked in stealth and speed, he made up in knowledge.

The man sold illegal drugs from country to country, using ideas practically worthy of Athena herself to do so. I had to admit, he was brave, running away from me when most of my other targets just kneeled and said, "Come on already, better to die now." Maybe I'll make his death faster than the others. Instead of slowly and painful injecting poison into his bloodstream, I'll give him a knockout…permanently.

I leaped from tree to tree, so flawlessly. A thousand years training can pay off. The man finally tripped and fell flat on his face; old Percy might have been laughing his butt off, but I'm not the old Percy anymore, am I? No, in fact, my name isn't Percy anymore, its Alpha.

Me, Nico, and Thalia choose to keep our real names a secret on other planets and of course earth, so word of us even being alive wouldn't reach that dreaded camp. Nico was Beta, and Thalia was Gamma. The entire planet of Unde Virtus knows who we are, but they can be trusted, if not, Chaos would have killed them by now.

I jumped down from the trees to the ground, making only a thump. The man was shaking; I almost felt pity, key word, almost.

"Please, I need the money, I have a family." The man cried.

Family, I miss mom, and Paul. I called them about….I don't know, two days after I settled into Unde Virtus. They said that Poseidon didn't want Mom to die, saying that he couldn't let another Jackson disappear; I knew he was talking about me, but I didn't care, too little, too late _father. _

They asked when they could see me again, I replied "Time can only tell, I'll return when I'm healed, or when I'm strong enough to resist the temptation to kill _her _and Jake, and destroy the gods."

I knew that my weakness was still personal loyalty, but now, I'm sure it's also holding grudges. Even if Mom and Paul haven't heard of me since them, I've been keeping an eye on them with water. Water's everywhere, so I could spy on them with the moisture in the air. They've been doing good, living on Montauk beach now, near that Camp…near the ocean…near Poseidon….near the blasted gods.

I told Chaos about the deal with the Styx thing and Annabeth, so he mentally traveled me to the underworld, took a dip in the Styx, and now fully refurbished. Not even Chaos knows where my anchor is, I'll never make that mistake again.

A thousand years can certainly change a person, it did for me.

I thought for a moment, and then made my decision.

"I don't usually do this, but then again, not many man were brave as you," I said, pacing. "I'll make you lose your memory of your drug deals, all of your memory. I'll erase you from the illegal world, and send you into construction management; you seem good with making plans. You won't ever see me again, and most importantly, you get to see your family more. I'll make sure that you'll always have a job, and that the drug world won't be looking for you anymore, they won't even know your name."

The man looked close to tears, happy tears. "Can you do that?"

I smiled, "I'm Alpha! Of course I can,"

I offered a hand, and he took it, he was middle aged, not that old.

"Thank you, oh thank you. I have never met a boy much like you…then again, you have been around for longer than I have. Thank you Alpha, in return, I will give you this list, all of the people that I traded with. You have my eternal loyalty." He thank, he gave a folded piece of paper.

"Thank you and I need to tell you, after I do this, you will remember my name. You'll have to help me when I call for you, if you don't, I'll have to consider it traitorous, and I'll have to kill you." I said seriously, the man nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't hesitate after what you have done for me. But will I remember all of this?" He asked.

"You will, when I let you," I replied.

"Close your eyes," I ordered, the man obliged.

_"diaschízei ta yfásmata tou chrónou , antikatastí̱ste to kakó me to kaló . Se antállagma gia mia kalýteri̱ zo̱í̱ , o ánthro̱pos af̱tós , énas ypálli̱los gia ména . To skoteinó kósmo, tha diagrafoún apó kápoies anamní̱seis apó af̱tón ton ánthro̱po , kai mia zo̱í̱ kalýteri̱ chrí̱si̱ tó̱ra stási̱ . Moíres akoúsei zí̱ti̱si̱ mou , kánte tis allagés ti̱s ptychí̱s ti̱s zo̱í̱s af̱toú tou anthró̱pou_ _."_

(Translation - cut through the fabrics of time, replace the evil with good. In return for a better life, this man, a servant to me. The Darkened world will be erased of any memories of this man, and shall a life of better use now stand. Fates hear my demand; make the changes of this man's life strand.)

The man disappeared, and now, I gained another servant. I placed my hand where the man once stood and the symbol Omega with An A in the middle of it, and on the back a P, carved delicately in Ice. I smirked, a clue for the gods, I always left them after each target, a little game, that I seem as to be winning.

I concentrated and mist traveled back to Unde Virtus.

I arrived in the throne room, always to report to Chaos if my mission was a success or fail, always a success.

I kneeled at the foot of the throne.

"Mission, complete," I said.

"Great job, as usual Alpha," Chaos said, smiling, and then he sobered.

"Everyone in this room but Alpha, please leave, I need to speak with him alone." Chaos ordered. Everyone in the room, except Alpha, nodded, bowed and left. After the door closed, Chaos stood up, beckoning me to do so too.

"Percy, know that I see you like my son," Chaos said, I smiled. "And that I never want you to be unhappy, but earth is in peril, the titans are rising again, and the gods need help." My head snapped up.

"What are you saying sir?" I asked, chaos sighed.

"I'm sending you, Nico, and Thalia back to earth to help the gods and Camp Half Blood." I froze, anger boiled up inside of me, not at Chaos but at the memory of what they did to me.

"Why?" I asked, trying to keep my anger hidden, I failed, miserably.

"The gods are horrible leaders, I agree to that. But the Titans are even worse, if that's even possible. I'm not asking you to stay there forever, I'm just asking you to help them. Please Percy; at least you get to see your mom and step-dad…and your new baby sister." I looked up, grinning.

"Baby sister," I asked, it's been a long time since I spied on them.

Chaos smiled. "Yes, a beautiful child, named Andromeda, born while you were on the mission. Beautiful warm brown eyes, and peach like skin, soft and a hint of hair." I laughed, so did Chaos.

"So what do you say Percy?" Chaos asked, his eyes pleading.

"Alright," I answered. "Have you asked Nico and Thalia?" I asked.

Chaos nodded, "They were mad, no doubt about it. But they were also worried about you, they're great friends to have Percy."

I nodded. "I know. So when do we leave?" I asked.

"Today," He said, rather quickly, I felt my breath hitch.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, they need our help as soon as possible, and I though you would be returning a lot sooner so, can you do it?" He asked.

I nodded. "I guess."

"Great. You may leave." I gave a sharp nod and a slight bow and left.

I studied myself in the mirror; my black hair was still untamable. I wore dark glasses, hiding my green eyes.

My uniform consisted of a one piece suit, which could be transformed into Greek battle armor. My hands were covered with black gloves that molded into my skin like a second layer. A belt was around my waist, varies of weapons were on it, my sword Riptide, in sword mode, various knives, and a gem that turns into a bow that reloads arrows made of water.

On my shoulders hung my cape, oblivion black with sea green outlines, my glasses could transform into a helmet. All in all, I looked like a dark knight, I looked pretty cool.

Sighing, I placed my watch around my wrist, and walked out of my room. The carrier was already loaded with our soldiers, Chaos must have told them. Our entire army was called OMEGA, it was divided into three units one for me, Nico and Thalia. I named my unit Aqueous, Nico named his Inferno, and Thalia named hers Ignite.

I was the last one on, the moment the doors closed; the carrier took off towards earth. I went towards the back, greeting my soldiers as I did, they were like brothers and sisters, a huge extended family, one who wouldn't betray me.

Thalia and Nico were in the back, arguing as usual.

"I only suggested that you shouldn't aim for my head at practice, I still have a head ache from that 'incident'!" Nico said.

"Well maybe you should tell your skeletons to stop breaking my arrows then Dead head!" Thalia yelled.

"Dead head! Oh well, that is so original!" Nico yelled back sarcastically, I just sat in the 3rd seat at the table quietly; it's going to take a while till they calm down.

"Oh shut up skull brain!"

"Pinecone face!"

"LONER DUDE!"

"BULL-HORN MOUTH!"

"EMO BOY!"

"EMO GIRL!"

"DEAD BREATH!"

"TREE HEAD!"

"THAT WAS A LAME INSULT!"

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF! I MEAN LONER DUDE?"

"WELL YOU WERE A LONER!"

"WERE! THE KEYWORD IS WERE!"

"WHATEVER!"

"YOURE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO…WAIT…."

"HA! U ADMIT IT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO!"

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!

"YOU SHOULD SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, seriously, how long can they go on?

"Oh, hey Alpha," Thalia greeted,

"Hey Alpha," Nico greeted, I will never, ever get these two.

"So, you okay about this?" Thalia asked, worry clear in her tone.

"No, but I'll have to face them sooner or later." I replied.

"This time, we're stronger, and don't worry me and Nico will never leave you." Thalia said smiling.

"Yup, we'll stick by you," Nico agreed draping his arms around me and Thalia.

I laughed, they were right, this time I was stronger. And I knew that Nico and Thalia were going to be there for me, no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd POV

Annabeth cradled the ring in her palms, she kept it every since Percy went missing. How could she cheat on the most loving guy on the planet?

"Annabeth," Malcolm called from the door, he was never the same since Percy's disappearance, but he blamed Jake more than his sister. "It's the daily meeting,"

"Alright," Annabeth whispered and placed the ring under her pillow.

Every 18th of August, the immortal campers aka survivors of the second titan war, met up to discuss the disappearance of the big three's kids. Hades said that they're not dead…that's a start, but something is preventing him from seeing their souls…a source more powerful then the gods.

Every lead led to a dead end, and now they need Percy's help more than ever. Gaia has risen, she's trying to bring Kronos back to life, and the minor gods are helping her.

Everyone now knew the true Jake, the ego the size of Alaska kind of Jake. He wasn't kind, or caring, not even loyal. He had tried to kiss every single daughter of Aphrodite, no every "blazing hot" girl within the boundaries.

But none the less, he was immortal, so they had to include him in the discussions.

Annabeth opened the door to the big house, the campers immediately settled down, Annabeth felt a hurt stab her heart, but then she realized that they weren't glaring at her, but the one behind her, Jake.

"Sup my Pup?" Jake asked, leaning to kiss Annabeth on the cheek, but she slapped him.

"Don't call me 'your pup'" She growled.

That being said, she sat down next to the Stolls who glared at Jake and gave a small smile to Annabeth.

Chiron galloped into the room, his face grim.

"Morning Campers, I have…news, they are somewhat good. The gods have received help from Chaos, the all beginning. He will send his three commanders, and a thousand of his soldiers, saying more will arrive when we need them. He also warned us that the three commanders will have a bit of a grudge against us, I did ask him why, but he just smiled. So please, do not anger them, they unfortunately can severely injure you…. Painfully," Chiron reported.

"Oh yeah? Bet I can take them," Jake said, smirking.

"It would be wise not to Son on Poseidon," A voice behind Annabeth informed, Athena.

"Why?" Jake asked, leaning back in his chair, ignoring the several glares that went his way.

"Because the one they call Alpha can defeat all twelve of us," Athena answered.

Everyone paled, they didn't know if they should be happy that someone that powerful was helping them or be scared.

"How do you know that?" Jake asked his ego slightly deflated.

"Chaos told us," She answered.

"Well he's crazy," Jake replied.

Athena's eyes darkened. "You should be wise as to not insult the creator of the universe boy, you may be immortal but he has powers outside your control."

Jake swallowed, and nodded.

Hermes appeared in the room, "They're coming so we best to go greet them."

All the campers and the twelve Olympian gods stood near the pine tree, waiting for the "Omegas", what Chaos's soldiers call themselves.

Suddenly a black vortex appeared and out walked a man, with skin that was the universe and eyes that had stars. He wore a black business suit and a nonchalant smile.

"Who are you?" Jake asked.

Chaos studied the boy for a moment then smirked. "Ah yes, son of Poseidon," Poseidon shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I am Chaos."

Jake took a stuttering step back, clearly scared.

"When are your troops arriving lord Chaos?" Hera asked.

"Ah my dear, they are but a sound away." Chaos answered. He looked up at the sky and there appeared a black hovercraft, black as oblivion.

Soldiers jumped out, parachutes slowing their descent. All the soldiers wore black armor, helmets at their sides, armed with knives, spears, and many more. Chaos frowned; he seconded Havoc, the captain forward.

"Havoc where are the commanders?" He asked.

"They are coming; they told me they wanted to make a more dramatic entrance." Havoc answered.

"What can be more dramatic then arriving in front of a thousand soldiers looked deadly as a blade?" Chaos asked, he sighed. "I love those three like my sons and daughter but they can be overly dramatic."

Havoc nodded in agreement.

Just then a roar was heard.

"We're under attack!" A camper yelled, realization dawned on the Omegas and Chaos.

"So that's the dramatic entrance." Chaos wondered out loud. "Well it's certainly dramatic."

Every camper started to gather their weapons were three figures dropped out of the sky, every one gasped, save for Chaos and the Omegas.

The three figures weren't wearing sunglasses, nothing to hide their true identity.

"Perseus," Poseidon whispered, close to tears.

"Nico," Hades whispered.

"Thalia," Zeus said, unbelieving.

Everyone was close to tears, except for Jake, but the three stood still. Looking at each other, they gave a single nod; a silent understanding pasted, the three turned towards the army, and ran.

The campers and Gods moved forwards to help them, but Percy whirled back, his laughing grey eyes now dull, commanding.

"Stay," He ordered, and they obeyed, this was not the old Percy, he was different.

When he was satisfied that the gods and campers followed his instructions he ran and helped Nico and Thalia.

They fought slavishly, movements so flawless, so graceful. Aim so perfect, no one could beat them.

Even though Thalia and Nico were great, everyone's eyes trained on Percy's movements, they were so intriguing, and they flowed like water.

Everyone watched, seemingly entranced. The army disappeared, only the titan Prometheus remained.

Thalia and Nico stood back, while Percy advance, his steps so careful, they were didn't make a sound.

"Now Perseus, a treaty can be created, you don't destroy me I don't destroy you." The titan said, hopefully.

"Should have thought to that before you attacked," Percy answered, his voice cold, unwavering.

With fluid motions with this sword, Riptide, the titan disintegrated into gold dust, essence to Tartarus.

Percy sheathed his sword and walked back to where Nico and Thalia were waiting, together the three walked to where everyone was waiting, nodding respectfully at Chaos and the Omegas. They came to a stop before their parents, the three of them wearing dark smirks.

Together in unison, they asked: "Did you miss us?"

**I would've ended it here but it's the last day of 2011 so special occasion!**

**Happy New Years! 2012!**

Percy's POV

The gods stood there, then fath….Poseidon walked up to me, and tried to hug me, key word, tried.

"Perseus, my son," He whispered.

Half of me wanted to hug him, I did slightly miss him, and then his betrayal overwhelmed the good times.

I shook my head and stepped back, he looked at me, pleading.

"No," I started, completely aware of how dark my voice sounded. "My name not Perseus, nor Percy, it is Alpha. And I am no longer your son _Poseidon._" I growled out his name as if it was poison, to me, it was.

"Thalia, I missed you," Zeus whispered.

Thalia just glared at him, "I can't say the same to you Zeus." She took a step back.

"Nico please," Hades pleaded, the gods have changed, but no enough to erase their faults.

Nico shook his head and took a step back.

"I'm sorry _Hades," _Hades winced. "But a thousand years does not change anything between us."

That was the end of that.

I walked over to Chaos. "Our cabin Master?" I asked.

"Yes of course Alpha, right over there." With a wave of a hand, an all black mansion appeared, suspended into the sky, with a transporter leading into the house. "I must go, good luck Alpha, good luck, to all of you." With that, he entered a vortex and disappeared.

I sighed and walked over to the transporter when a voice sounded, the very one that destroyed me, and tore my heart.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

I froze, my blood was boiling, and slowly I turned around. Annabeth was there, standing right in front of me.

"I missed you," She whispered, tears threatening to over flow.

"I can't say the same to you," I replied, my voice cold.

"Please, I'm sorry," She pleaded, I shook my head and turned to go, but her hands caught me shoulders and she pulled me into a kiss.

I stood there frozen as she kissed me, everyone was silent, their gazes on us.

When she pulled away, she was smiling, as if that _kiss _fixed everything, it only made things worse.

My eyes narrowed and I put my hands on her shoulders, her smile widened, but faded when I gripped her hard, my mouth twisted into one of pure disgust.

I pushed her away from me hard, as if she was acid. Some of her siblings reached out and caught her.

I let out a laugh, one that held no happiness, one that was disbelieving.

"You actually think you could fix anything with your kiss?" I asked my tone tight. "You think I'm incapable of functioning without you? That I'm such a _seaweed brain _that I can't think without you being there next to me?" I spat out the nickname like a disease. "That I'm wrapped around your little finger!" I yelled.

"P-please Percy, I'm sorry!" She apologized, now her tears were free, I felt nothing.

"Yeah right I would forgive you, any of you!" I yelled, then calmed down, my voice still tight to stop from bursting. "Let's get one thing straight; I'm here for one thing and one thing only, to win your stupid pitiful little war like I did a thousand years ago. After this, I'm leaving; at least until another mission is appointed here, so don't bother apologizing, because I won't forgive you."

"But Perce, we didn't mean it!" Connor yelled, ah the Stolls…my ex friends.

"I don't care, that was a thousand years ago, a little late don't you think? Where were you when I need a friend, you were coiled around _Jake._ So just let me win your war so we won't have to see each other for at least, another ten thousand years!" I yelled.

"I will never call Poseidon father again, I will never give any of you respect, and I will never forgive you. Deal with it," With that I walked towards the transporter, and disappeared into the mansion, my team following me.

3rd POV

Everyone was shocked, they thought he would be mad, but not this mad.

Everyone (except Jake) casted pleading looks at Thalia, Nico, and the Omegas, but they just sneered and followed Percy, Thalia and Nico stood behind.

"You had your chance," Thalia said, shaking her head. "And you didn't take it, you didn't go after him, so this was your doing." She turned towards Annabeth, and her gazed hardened. "I used to consider you a sister, now you make me sick. All of you make me sick!" She followed Percy into the mansion.

"We'll be at the big house in about an hour for discussion, don't bother calling us until then." Nico informed them, and then walked away, ignoring his father calling his name, in tears.

How could things get this bad? One by One the crowd dispersed, they all were beating themselves up, mentally and some physically, why hadn't them returned the loyalty that Percy gave them. He saved them, yet when he needs a friend, they all betrayed him.

What happened?

**Alright, so that's my new year's gift!**

**Review! I won't b updating because you know, New Year's party and stuff, and of course dreaded school. **

**2012! Happy New Year! Hope you like this story more.**

**My fav quote :"You'll never know how strong you are…until being strong is the only choice you have."**

**My own quotes: **

**-"Me-"You're a fushie cookie!" Friend-"…What?" Me-"…I don't actually know what it means…"**

**-"No one ever told you life was easy or fair, they only told you if would be worth it…So suck it up and get on with your life!"**

**-"Move on from that moment in your life, don't look back, look forward. Think of yourself as a shark, you either keep moving…or you die…simple!:)"**

**Happy New years!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sighing I stepped onto the transporter and appeared on the ground below, Thalia and Nico appeared next to me.

"Let's get this over with." I muttered, and put on my sunglasses, Nico and Thalia did the same.

Everywhere we went, people pointed and stared. Camp Half Blood hasn't changed that much after all.

We arrived at the big house at the same time as Annabeth.

She stopped in front of us, Thalia frowned when she say her while Nico sneered. They both looked at me, seeing what my reaction would be; I just kept my face passive and walked into the big house.

"Percy I—" But Nico cut her off.

"Don't hurt him more then you already have Chase, you made it clear everything between you and Alpha was over the moment you kissed Jake, his own brother." Nico growled, and turned away.

"Thales—" Annabeth started, but Thalia cut her off.

"Don't call me that daughter of Athena," Thalia whispered, I heard Annabeth gasp. "Just leave us alone."

With that, they followed me into the big house. I froze when I saw who was talking to Chiron.

"Grover?" I asked, disbelieving.

Grover whirled around at the sound, "Percy!" He bleated, and then tackled me in a huge goat hug.

"Perrcy, where have you been?" He asked.

"Here and there, fighting, training," I glared at the campers in the room. "Trying to forget,"

Shame crossed their emotions, but I didn't care, I didn't need their shame, or regret.

Grover frowned. "I'm sorry Perce; I should have been here for you,"

I smiled. "You're the lord of the wild; you had your own life Grover,"

"Yeah, and part of my life is being your best friend," He said, I smiled.

"Grover, take your seat please." Chiron said, and then turned to me, his eyes were sad. "And…P—"

"Call me Alpha," I interrupted, I saw he nodded in understanding, my name held too much sadness.

"Alright, Alpha, please have a seat." He gestured to the left side of the table, three seats were empty. I took the first empty seat, purposely closest to the door. "You too uh…" he trailed off.

"Beta," Nico answered, and then he sat next to me.

"Gamma," Thalia replied, then sat next to Nico, our three captains were already there, each one of them held a sneer, one of pure hate towards the campers.

The 13 (since Hades is now an Olympian) Olympian gods transported into the room, they moved to stand behind their children. All of them casted a glance my way, pleading for my forgiveness, I refused to give in.

"Alright, we should come up with a plan, Kronos has risen, and he captured yet another body of a demigod who goes by the name Ryan. We need a plan," Chiron stated, he was in horse form, his quiver was full of arrows, his bow gripped tightly in one hand, he was ready for a moment's attack.

"Let's use the technique from the 2nd titan war, it worked then, it'll work now. Besides, it was one of my most brilliant plans." Annabeth said, standing up. I felt anger boiling up inside of me, but I kept it hidden.

"The 2nd Titan war happened more than a thousand years ago _Daughter of Athena, _I know what Kronos is not so stupid that he would use the same technique from before considering he lost." I growled, I gripped the arms of my chair and stood up. "And for your information Annabeth, it was _my _plan, not yours."

"I activated the statues—" Annabeth argued, but I cut her off.

"But I took a dip in the Styx; I made the choice to give the dagger to Luke," I growled, my voice growing louder.

"I took the stab that could have killed you!" Annabeth yelled. "I saved your life—"

"I wish you would've let me die!" I yelled the room went quiet. I took a deep breath. "I wish you didn't take that stab that was meant for me, my life could've ended there and I would have been perfectly happy. But no, you just had to go torture me didn't you, you didn't even loved me then did you? You just wanted to be a hero." Annabeth shook her head.

"No Percy, I love yo—" She started but I cut her off.

"DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" I yelled Annabeth had tears flowing down her cheeks. I took a shuddering breath, closed my eyes to clear my mind, and then opened them. "I'm here for one thing, and one thing only, and that is to finish this war, those were my instructions. I'm not here for forgiveness or love. I'm not here to patch up our friendship or strengthen my relationship with Poseidon." I looked at Annabeth; I saw she now was crying openly.

"I'm not here to forgive you and get together with you. Once I might have loved you Annabeth, but not anymore. I have no feelings for you anymore, and never again. Don't tell me you love me, and expect me to say the same thing back. Don't expect me to say that I still love you that I always had and always will because that is not the case. Don't expect me to see whenever you cry, I'll run up and hug you, because I won't." I turned to face everyone.

"Since working together right now seems like a challenge me, Beta, and Gamma will be planning by ourselves from now on. We will tell you what to do, so don't worry about that. We will tell Chiron everything and he will tell you what he wants. I am not the same carefree guy that you once known, I am also not that forgiving. Now, I sense a camp of monsters near here, me and my team will penetrate their forces and report back here when we're finished. The sooner this war ends, the faster we will be on the next hover craft back to Unde Virtus. So, good bye, for today," I nodded respectfully, the three captains, Nico and Thalia followed me towards the door.

"Percy!" Grover bleated.

I turned around, I shook my head no.

"My name isn't Percy anymore, never call me that again, nor Perce, or Perseus. I am Alpha, either accept it, or deal with it."

With that I turned and walked out the door, I knew that it would be hard for them, expectually Annabeth to believe that I have changed. But I had, so they better learn to accept it.

Time for the 1st phrase of my plan, Terminate Monster camp grounds, Annabeth wouldn't isn't the only one with great plans.

**(A/N so school's starting so I won't be updating for a while. Bare with me!)**


	5. Chapter 5

After my little conversation at the big house, I decided to practice my archery before evading the monster camp. Apparently becoming Chaos's commander also meant that I now have mad archery skills.

I lifted my bow and aimed; the arrow flew and hit the bulls-eyes. I aimed again, this time I split the already embedded arrow. I lowered my bow, satisfied. I felt a presence near me, since the air had water, I could sense when someone is too near me to be good. I dropped my bow and unsheathed my sword aiming it at the threat, but the threat was only Katie Gardner. Sighing I lowered me sword and sheathed it. Katie still talked to me when everyone else was kissing Jake's ass, but she became more of a camper to me then a friend.

"What do you want daughter of Demeter?" I asked, willing the bow to be placed in my hands.

Katie sighed. "What, you hate me now too?"

The bow flew into my hands, I turned to face her, some of my black hair flew into my eyes, yet I could still see perfectly clear.

"I don't hate you Gardner, but I' m not exactly best friends with you either." I replied, placing the bow on the table.

"You were once," She whispered, I whirled around and started to glare at her, but then just sighed.

"Things have changed Katie, I have changed." I whispered.

"I never thought you would be a heartless warrior, and I never thought you would betray your friends." She said, walking out of the shadows.

I tensed, and snapped my head up. She won't get anything out of this conversation, besides what she already knows. "I never thought that my once friends would betray me," I glared at her. "I guess we're both wrong. And I haven't betrayed you, but I won't promise that I won't in the future."

I turned to go, I hate at least an hour before dark, but I just wanted to get away from her.

"Percy!" She called out, I froze.

"I know that we hurt you, and I know that was one of the most painful memories you ever experienced." Then she paused. "But don't forget, some of you best memories were made here, with your friends."

"Name one," I growled, seriously drawing a blank when it came to good memories and Camp Half blood.

"Remember when we gathered in the area you said we should, remember when our voices could be heard over Manhattan, we were together. And remember the fireworks? The war was finally over, the titans were defeated. Those are memories Percy. Do you remember that one time when I was in the strawberry patch and you and the Stoll brothers were crushing every strawberry in your path? Remember when I 'borrowed' a satyr's flute and tried to make the strawberry vines tie you up but instead the berries near me flew up and landing on my head? I was pink for a week!" Katie gave a short laugh.

"Remember how glad we were when, we met again after the year of the 2nd titan war? We missed each other, even Clarisse was glad to see you, saying that all the new comers were too much of an easy target, she complimented you. And you bugged her for the rest of the day about her claiming you were a good fighter and she denying it…tell me that you weren't happy during those days Percy. Tell me that you weren't happy, that you didn't wish that it would last forever. Tell me you don't miss those moments and I'll make sure that no one will try to change your mind again." She waited.

I wanted to badly to tell her I didn't feel anything, that those days meant nothing to me…but I couldn't. Even thinking about those days was enough to make me remember when Jake wasn't here, when my friends were my friends, and everything was just a dream. I sighed, and sat down on a log, Katie stood in front of me crossing her arms, keeping a distance.

"Fine," I answered at last, Katie let out a breath of relief, she actually though I would have said that I didn't feel anything. "I do miss those days, and I do wish that I could relive them again." She looked victorious, "But," Her smile fell. "Those days are over Katie. You guys made that choice when you were kissing up to Jake, when Annabeth was literally kissing Jake. I moved on, you should too. Let go of the good old days, cause there far from happening again." I stood up.

"Please Percy—" But I cut her off.

"No, I'm Alpha from now on." I corrected.

She gave a ghost of a smile. "Do you really think I'm going to call you that?"

I smirked. "Nice to see you're still as stubborn." My smile fell. "But that name, Percy, it holds to much memories, some of it good, most of it bad."

"Percy do you ever realize that maybe you're not the only one hurting?"She asked.

"Do you mean that there's no one for you to blackmail into helping you pick the strawberries?" I joked.

She smiled. "No." She her became serious. "Five days after you left, Jake cheated on Annabeth, caught kissing a girl from the Aphrodite cabin. She cried, n when she saw your ring lying on the beach—protected from the water and sand by your aura—she cried even more. She tried going after you, but no one could find you. You disappeared of the face of the earth, turns out you really did. She's been searching for you all these years; you know how much you hurt her when she yelled at her like that? Refusing her kiss, saying that you no longer loved her or cared about her—"

"Have you thought about me?" I interrupted, standing up. "How it felt when she kissed Jake, how much it hurts? How abandon it felt when Fa—no Poseidon named Jake his favorite son when the whole reason I even went after the quest for the stupid bold was to impress him! When I didn't fall down under pressure and stress, just to prove to him that I was worthy of being his son! I accepted the Prophesy instead of looking for a loophole because I wanted to show him that I was brave! That I was capable of controlling great power! I wanted him to be proud of me, for a moment, I thought he was. Then when a new 'hero' comes along, he jumps at the chance to slap his name on Jake, so he gets to be the 'proud father of a magnificent young man'." I took a couple of steps closer to Katie; she was now leaning against a tree, trying to stay away from me.

"It took me a while to figure it out. I thought that I had nothing to worry about, that my 'father' did care about me. But then one day, I overheard Poseidon say that Jake was more than a hero I ever was. That if only he could lead Jake to Camp half blood sooner! That if only he had arrived before me so that he would be the one of the Prophesy, that he could have made the choice! If he had then Atlanta wouldn't have to be rebuilt! Can you believe that? I risked my life to save those idiotic gods and…and my own father wished that I never have gotten the choice in the first place!" I unclenched my fists and looked at the ground. "I doubt he ever even cared about me." I whispered.

"I did care about you Percy," I voice behind me said. I whirled around and there was the man that I had spent 300 years trying to forget, Poseidon. "I loved you; I was only caught up in the moment with Jake. He defeated Oceanus, the one who's been ruining my city and my seas for longer than I could remember. But Percy, you were my true son, the son of the love of my life the mortal that I loved for life not just for lust."

"And yet you sired another child." I growled, my eyes darkening.

"Only because it was a hard day for me, alcohol seemed like a good choice. It dulls the pain of not being able to see my child and my love. I meet Jake's mother at the bar, from there on everything was blurry. But I never loved her, I swear Percy—"

"I don't need you to promise me anything," I said. I looked around and saw that one by one, campers appeared. The ones who abandoned me looking guilty, and pleading me with eyes that they were sorry. I realized one thing, Katie wasn't just being a friend and talking to me about how I felt…this was a set up so I would spill everything to everyone. I was betrayed, yet again.

I whirled onto Katie who was looking like she was going to cry. I didn't feel anything, I did before, but she betrayed me, just like the rest of them.

"How dare you," I growled. "I trusted you, and you used that against me. You purposely made sure I didn't concentrate on the air around me, just you, so I wouldn't sense anyone else there." I gave a dark chuckle. "You didn't care about anything I said at all."

Her eyes widened. "No, no Percy, you got it all wrong. They needed to hear you say what you did! They knew the real Percy was in there somewhere and I did too! Stop hiding who you are Percy, you want to be friends with us again, you want to relive the good days. And you love Annabeth—"

"Wrong!" I yelled. "I don't love Annabeth. I might have once, but never again!" I calmed myself, when I spoke, only anger could be heard. I turned toward Katie; she paled when she saw the dark look on my face.

"Listen to me well daughter of Demeter, do not pester me again with your questions, for next time, I will harm you, go father and I will kill you."

"Hey, don't you dare lay a finger on my—" Demeter yelled, but silenced when she saw my glare.

"And to you gods, try anything, and we will switch sides. My loyalty will stay with Chaos of course but never to you gods. Chaos said to win the war, but never for which side. We just have to help you, not win the war for you that were merely a suggestion. Now, if you will excuse me, I must get ready." I turned to leave, but arms wrapped around my waist, I knew it was Annabeth, from her sweet smelling scent.

"Percy, please," She whispered.

I sighed. I looked down as to where her arms crossed, and touched them. Back then this would have sent flutters to my heart, but now it was just a painful remembrance.

Gently, I unwrapped her arms from my waist; I turned around and placed my hands on her shoulders. Gently pressed down, signaling for her to stay and took three steps back.

"I'm sorry…daughter of Athena," Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I'm afraid I cannot return your love, for when I did love you, you did not love me back. This time, I did not wait." I stared at here and sighed. "Annabeth, I'm sorry. But when you kissed Jake, it was too much for me. I spent a thousand years trying to forget about you. Though the forgetting never happened, the forgetting how to love you part did. Whatever was between us is over. I won't be there with open arms for you every time you cheat. Forget me Annabeth, and love someone else, because I'll never love you again." I gave her a peck on the cheek as a good-bye, once again, I felt nothing. I sighed and turned and walked away. I walked into the woods, taking the long way to get back to the mansion, I need some time to think and enjoy the sunset.

**"…Love is here to stay. Your first love will be in memories forever, though your feelings might be gone…" –original quote.**

3rd POV

Annabeth watched Percy's fading silhouette against the sunset sky. She fell to her knees sobbing. She felt warms arms wrap around her, it was her mom, Athena.

Why did she have to let him go? Why did she kiss Jake? Percy was so loyal, so understanding, and she was so stupid. She believed that Percy would come back to here, but she was wrong. He was gone, possibly forever. How could she forget about him? He's her first love, so funny, kind, caring, all of that, gone.

Even if it kills her, she will keep trying. But for now, being friends was as far as he'll go. And till Percy learns to love her again, Annabeth will always be there, with arms opened wide.

For the fates dealt us a hard hand.

"You'll never know what you got till it's gone…" -from a song.

Heaven's not a place you go when you die. It's that moment in live when you feel…Alive…" not mine.

**"Being strong is when pain rips your heart in half, tears your faith into pieces and destroys your hope…but you live on, and you fight. You don't give up…you don't give in…instead, you say 'go bother someone else today cause I'm not going to be the one you lead astray'…" -Original quote**

**_(_****_Sneak_**** _peak at the end, Percy will say this to a certain someone…)_**

**Percy-You know, I finally have a reason to live…**

**Mystery-Oh really, who is it?**

**Percy-She's the stars to my night sky, the water to my sea, the life to my heart…**

**Mystery-Feeling very poetic aren't we?**

**Percy-I feel me when I'm with you.**

**Mystery-Remember, I got cursed; you wanted me to forget…I have. Besides that girl's been trying to get your attention, better go to her.**

**Percy-I don't feel anything for her, you know that. She hurt me way too many times to keep track…In what feels like days.**

**Mystery-I've hurt you too Percy, what's the difference between her and me?**

**Percy turned to her, and looks into her eyes, mesmerized.**

**Percy-Because, in the end, you save me, in the end, you make everything worth it. All the pain and suffering, everything. I love you.**

**Mystery-I love you to Percy, now…can you please let go of my hand…its getting numb.**

**Percy—Oh…yeah sure…no problem!**

**Mystery—You're an idiot…but I love you.**

**Clarisse-Ah just kiss already… so dramatic! (find out the rest later.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy POV

I didn't even stop to change, I needed something so quench my thirst, and it was either water or killing…campers.

Nico and Thalia flanked my sides, just like they always do. The warriors trailed behind us, marching in a beat.

I noticed the gods at the head of the tables; I smirked, still too proud.

I glanced over at Athena, keeping my steady pace, she glared at me, I glared back, and she shrunk back. No one, not even Nico, could beat my glare.

I waved my hand and a table appeared, having enough seating for all of the warriors. A square table sat in the middle while two large rectangular tables sat beside it. The table was decorated with silver plates and silverware, there were also candles but it wasn't yet sunset so they didn't need to be lit.

Nico sat next to Thalia on one side of the square table and I sat next to Havoc, he wasn't a commander, but he sure deserved it. The warriors, who were called Omegas, sat down at soon as we did.

I thought of wine, with a roast beef and mashed potatoes, I opened my eyes and they appeared. I decided to make a toast to the Omegas

I took the wine in my hands, immediately a tingling feeling erupted inside of me. I almost dropped the glass, but I suppressed it as a slight chilling…the thing was…I never got cold.

"To us, returning to Unde VIrtus as soon as possible!" I cheered, they followed me.

I took a sip of the wine, and swallowed, I immediately knew something was wrong. My hands shaking, I dropped the glass, it shattered. All heads turned to me; I gripped the table to keep from falling over.

"Alpha, what's wrong?" Thalia asked, jumping up, all the Omegas got up, forgetting the food and taking guarding positions around me.

I took a shuttering breath, relying on Havoc to steady me.

"Olympian's," I whispered, I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. "Poison,"

Everyone paled. I couldn't take it anymore, I fell. My eyes closed, but I was sure, not for the last time.

3rd POV

When Percy fell, all hell broke loose. Havoc caught Percy before he fell onto the ground.

The Omega's eyes widened then narrowed, they turned and faced their backs towards Percy, taking out their weapons and pointed them at the campers.

"Alpha!" Nico yelled, jumping over the table and next to Havoc.

Nico felt Alpha's pulse, it was still beating he looked over to see the gods have paled.

Thalia was breathing heavily, Olympian's poison? She thought. Realization dawned on her.

"No," She whispered. This caught the attention of every Omega.

With shaking hands she dipped her fingers into the purple liquid on the table, remainders of Percy's wine. Thalia sniffed it; they watched her face turn into rage.

"Beta, Havoc," They turned to face her. "It's Olympian's Poison,"

They both growled and sneered at the gods.

"My unit and Gamma's Unit, stay here, Havoc's unit and Alpha's unit, get Alpha a bed, Matt!" Nico yelled.

"Yes sir?" Matt answered stepping up.

"Treat Alpha, he had inhaled Olympian's poison. Treat him," Nico commanded. Matt nodded, and ordered for two Omegas to get a stretcher.

Carefully, as if he was made of glass, they loaded Alpha onto the stretcher and ran off into the mansion.

Nico and Thalia turned towards the gods.

"How dare you!" Nico yelled, stalking forward, everyone shrank back in fear.

"Did you seriously think that something like Olympian poison could kill Alpha? He is more powerful then all of you combined! The poison just weakened him, and only for a short amount of time. When he wakes up," Nico have out a cold laugh, several flinched. "Oh he's not going to be happy."

Several of the gods gulped and looked pointedly towards Athena.

Thalia stepped forward, she had a grave look. "I used to look up to you Athena; I also loved your daughter like my own sister." Her eyes hardened. "Now I realize that both of you are just a bunch of filthy, lying, cheating, ego filled losers!"

Nico patted Thalia's arm, and looked pointedly at the gods.

"Stay away from us, you and your children." Nico growled, he turned towards Poseidon and his eyes softened, more like steel then oblivion silver.

"And Poseidon, I kicked Jake out of camp half blood, he wasn't worthy. Do not mislead us like that again, next time; I will not be as forgiving." Poseidon nodded vigorously.

"To all you campers" They all winced as Nico's voice reached above all. "Choose your choices wisely, don't be like your godly parents, because look at them. Making the decision that already made an enemy of Perseus Jackson, Savior of Olympus, and" He paused. "Perhaps Destroyer of the Olympian gods and Camp-half blood,"

Nico glared at all the campers and gods along with Thalia and the Omegas. No one messes with Alpha.

They bristly turned and left, the gods glared at Athena. Athena's children looked shocked; they never imagined their mother, the goddess of wisdom, could do something so stupid.

"Mother how could you?" Annabeth asked, disbelieving.

"Perseus was a danger to all of us! He needed to be killed—"Athena argued.

"He can't die!" Poseidon screamed everyone was shocked; he calmed down yet his tone remained tight. "Stay away from my son Athena, or so help me I will somehow destroy you no matter if you are the daughter of Zeus."

"Poseidon—" Zeus was interrupted.

"No! You have gotten everything you wanted Zeus but now, all I want is my son. Stay away from him, or answer to me." With that threat left hanging, Poseidon walked into the sea, disappearing under layers of water.

A father and son relationship was one none else could understand.

Percy lay on his bed, placed there by his loyal Omegas.

Matt—the team's medic—rested his head on Percy's forehead. He was a son of Apollo, though he possessed much more power then Apollo could dream of.

Matt stayed in that position for a while; the warriors were strewn across the room, sitting on the floor, a chair, on a rug, anything since Alpha's room was huge.

Nico and Thalia paced around the room, everyone held their breaths.

Finally, Matt let out a sigh, relieved.

"He'll be back and yelling tomorrow morning." Matt informed, everyone's expression immediately brightened. True, Percy was more demanding now a days but he had his good times. He cared about all of them, and rescued them from monsters and sometimes, even their own parents.

To them, Percy was like an anchor to the world of the living, they knew they could trust him from the moment they looked into his eyes. They reflected their own pain and suffering, Percy knew what it was like to be betrayed.

"Good job matt," Thalia praised.

Matt smiled, and then it faded. "But Gamma," Thalia looked up. "What will we do now? I don't think I could be within a 10 mile radius without killing them."

Thalia glanced at Nico and sighed. "I don't Matt, Alpha is the one who makes those choices, he was leader for a reason you know."

"I'm no leader," A voice whispered. Every head in the room turned towards the bed, on it laid Percy, groaning and rubbing his eyes.

Percy POV

The blackness wasn't painful, no, it was peaceful. I hated it.

How could something be so peaceful when the rest of the world was at war? I knew I have given up the fight and let myself wake up when the time was right. But I'm no quitter.

I kicked the wall of oblivion with all my might, but it just wouldn't move. Finally I calmed, and just stood there, trapped.

That's when the light opened up, bingo.

Voiced shot at me at once.

"What will we do now? I don't think I could be within a 10 mile radius without killing them." I knew it was Matt, I smiled, me too buddy, me too.

I heard Thalia sigh, I don't Matt, Alpha is the one who makes those choices, he was leader for a reason you know."

I shook my head. "I'm no leader." I whispered.

I opened my eyes and immediately brought my hand up to shield away the light.

Finally the light cleared, every head was turned my way.

I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, I just woke up and you're already looking at me like I'm a freaking tornado!" They laughed.

"Alpha," Matt ran to my side, pushing my head, making me fall back into the pillows.

"Matt, you're awesome and all. But get your hand off my head before I cut it off!"

But Matt just laughed.

"No can do Alpha, you're sick."

"Sick?" I tested the word out. "I am not sick…just poisoned."

"My point exactly," Damn he was stubborn.

"He's right Alpha," I knew that voice.

"Nico, get his head of my head!"

"Nope," I was going to murder him.

I groaned. "Just let me sit up," I reasoned.

Matt sighed. "Fine,"

I pushed his head of my head and sat up, I immediately regretted it.

I groaned. "See? I told you," Matt's mocking tone bragged.

"Oh shut up," I scowled.

I looked around the room, every warrior had an amused expression on their faces, that and relived.

"So, what are we going to do Alpha?" Matt asked.

I sighed. "Well, you guys are going to keep from killing those blasted campers and gods, do not tell them anything. Keep quiet, and keep from killing them…yet. I am going to rest, and think about our plans, considering Athena decided to poison me, I think Chaos might allow me to make an exception." Many nodded in understanding.

"Dismissed," Everyone stood up and walked out of the room, Nico and Thalia giving me an uncertain look before following suit.

I sighed and fell back into a sea of pillows.

They have changed, I thought.

One word I was caught thinking, one word that might change all of my decisions.

"Kronos," I whispered. And icy cold feeling washed over me.

I was going against everything I fought for, why did it feel so right?


	7. Chapter 7

Why did it have to come to this?

Sure I hated them…but I never thought I would hate them this much.

I pulled on my black Omega boots and leaned against the wall. I shouldn't be feeling any pity for them; they tried to kill me for gods' sake!

There was a knock at the door, I shot straight up, and I've already looked weak, can't afford one more.

Nico and Thalia walked in, in their uniforms.

"There's a meeting in the Amphitheater," Thalia announced, I nodded, and walked over to where my sword laid. "Everyone had to be there, the gods are making an announcement."

Nico scoffed "First they betray you, and then poison you, now they're trying to apologize to you? And I thought they couldn't get any lower."

"I gave up thinking about that a while ago," I muttered, strapping on my sword belt.

I felt Nico and Thalia's eyes on me. "Why are you wearing all of your weapons?" Nico asked.

I sighed. "I don't know what'll happen, if they make another move…" I looked up, and turned to face them. "This time I'll be ready." I slide the sword into its sheath.

Nico and Thalia nodded in understanding. "You ready?" She asked.

I gave a toke a deep breath and nodded. I walked across my room to the door, and let me tell you, chaos designed this house be seriously, my room was like an ocean, almost never ending.

I opened my bedroom door to see all the Omega soldiers standing there.

"Welcome back to the living Alpha!" Havoc yelled, walking up to me smiling like the idiot he was.

I chuckled. "I wasn't dead."

"Saw the gates to death, if that wasn't close to death, I don't know what is." Havoc replied, swinging an arm across my shoulders.

"We should have saw it coming, the nervous looks from the gods, how Athena was literally on the edge of her seat…we're sorry Alpha." A soldier apologized, I recognized him as Ryan Lapse, son of Dionysus, and let me tell you, he is nothing like Dionysus, he was strong, first of all, and sober most of the time, but they both had slightly curled black hair.

I smiled and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry Ryan," I looked out to the sea of soldiers. "None of you should be sorry, those campers should be sorry. They messed with the wrong guy, I never forgive," I grinned. "And I most definitely never, ever forget."

Nico and Thalia grinned. "Three cheers for the well being of Alpha, our leader, or mentor, out hero!"

"Hoorah!" They yelled.

"Curse the gods, curse the Olympians!" Nico yelled.

"And destroy everything they love, destroy Olympus!" They soldiers yelled.

I laughed, first time in a long time.

"And now Alpha will give an inspiring speech." Nico announced, grinning at me and gave me a thumbs up.

I smirked, and took a step forward.

"I thought I saw it all, all that Camp-Half Blood, and the Olympians had to offer, betrayal, heartbreak, I thought that was it, I've seen it all." I felt the temperature in the room drop. "But then just a day ago, I was poisoned, Olympian Poison (**Alright so this is not mine, I read from another story, so I take absolutely no credit for it.) **They intended to kill me…but they were unsuccessful. Let me tell you this, I thought about forgiving them for a moment…but they betrayed me all the same. This will be a night none shall forget...for better or worse."

"For Chaos, the beginning, shall we serve him till the end!" I yelled, they echoed.

I took another deep breath, and smiled, this is the right choice.

I appeared below, my eyes immediately hardening. Every eye turned to face us, campers were looking at us in fear. They should.

We walked towards the Amphitheater, and hung out near the back.

I stayed standing, can't afford to let my guard down, not since that incident.

Annabeth walked into the area, my eyes narrowing.

She ran over to me, but was stopped by my soldiers, standing in a protective semicircle around me, the soldiers that weren't in the semicircle glared at her.

Nico and Thalia exited the semi circle; I stay inside it, leaning against a column.

"Nico," Annabeth greeted. "Thalia,"

Nico growled. "It's Beta, Chase."

"And I'm Gamma daughter of Athena." Thalia corrected gently but firmly.

Annabeth nodded. "Sorry," She muttered.

"Sorry?" Nico asked incredulously. "That's all you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't know the gods were poisoning us!" Of course we knew that, those campers couldn't keep a secret if their lives depended on it.

"You think we don't know that? I'm talking about how you broke Alpha."

I should have tense, but instead I relaxed, leaning against the column and closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry that he couldn't stand a little rejecting," Annabeth shot back, I smirked, same old stubborn idiotic Annabeth.

"I once did love you Annabeth," Thalia warned. "But that is going too far."

Annabeth sighed. "Come on Thalia, I know you'll never hurt me, you might act all tough girl, but you're soft, face it." I almost laughed; boy isn't she going to get it.

"I am warning you Daughter of Athena, back off." Thalia growled.

"Or what, you'll scold me to death? Well, since we're no longer friends, you won't mind me telling everyone that you had a little lovey dovey crush on Luke, right?"

Now she's really going to get it.

I heard a slap then someone cried out. All heads turned out way.

I opened my eyes, and walked over to the action, tapping two soldiers on the shoulders so they'd clear out. I stepped up behind Nico who was staring at Thalia, the one standing with her fists clenched, and Annabeth on the ground clutching her cheek, her eyes disbelieving.

"You have changed Annabeth," Thalia growled. "You have changed, I know you're too proud, but let me warn you. Either you keep away from Alpha, or I will personally escort you out of this life."

Annabeth stared at Thalia then looked at me, she scrambled up, and ran over to me, and maybe this would be the right time to introduce them to my new power.

My eyes hardened, and Annabeth stopped, right there.

I smirked and walked pass Nico, who was staring at me in shock, the soldiers' eyes widened, and Thalia moved out of the way, standing next to Nico, in the same state as him.

I moved so I was in front of Annabeth, I raised my right hand, and placed my palm parallel to the ground, Annabeth grounded then kneeled, her eyes forcefully staring at the ground. I smirked, probably so undignified,

I placed out my hand again, my palm faced up, and pointer finger was extended, my hand was relaxed.

I raised my pointer finger and Annabeth's face lifted up, her eyes were still staring at my shoes.

I growled. "Look at me!"

She obeyed, everyone did.

I crouched to her level, smirking.

"How do you like my new power _wise girl?_" I grinned, "Though Jake was the most power one didn't you?" He eyes adverted.

"LOOK AT ME!" I yelled, her eyes snapped up to look in mine, she flinched at my glare.

"Keep away, do you understand. I know you're stubborn discovered that when I first met you," I gave a cold laugh. "To bad I didn't realize you were a liar and cheater back then huh?"

I slowly moved my hand into a fist, I freed her arms, and she grabbed her throat.

"Do you understand?" I asked.

She glared at me. I clenched my hand into a fist, her eyes budged out; she started to turn blue from the lack of air.

"Percy!" Grover yelled, running up to me, I raised my left hand to stop him, he obliged. "Percy stop, please, I know she hurt you, but this isn't you! You're not a killer!"

I grinned. "Wanna bet?"

Chaos galloped up. "Perseus please,"

"I'm sorry Chiron, but not, not until she agrees." I growled, tightening my fist.

"Do...You...Agree?" I asked again, smiling.

She nodded vigorously. I released my fist, and my control. She fell to the ground gasping for air, a son of Apollo ran up to Annabeth checking her vitals, and giving her water.

I stood up, smirking at the shocked faces.

"How'd you do that?" Nico asked he was smiling.

"The body is mostly made up of water, I can control water," I smirked at Annabeth. "Figure it out."

I walked over to Chiron and Grover.

"I _wasn't_ a killer," I said, no longer smiling.

"What?" Grover asked.

"When you said that I wasn't a killer, they key word was wasn't." I sighed. "I've killer more then I could count, usually the world is better without them" I glared at Annabeth's direction. "Sometimes I'm wrong, but I kill them, the only judgment they get…is mine."

"Whose side are you on Percy? You said that Chaos sent you here to protect us, but you almost killed Annabeth!" A camper yelled.

"Soon, it'll all make sense," I muttered, looking at the campfire.

"What are you talking about Pe—Alpha?" Chiron asked, covering his mistake.

I looked up at Chiron, smiling sadly.

"Later Chiron later make your announcement, please."

Chiron stared at me for a minute, and then nodded.

"Alright, settle down everyone."

They obeyed, I smiled Chiron deserved the respect.

I turned and moved back to where I was standing, I glared at Annabeth along the way, I could I have loved her? The thought went through my mind.

I leaned against the column and sighed, it'll all make sense, everything.

"Alpha," I opened my eyes, it was Thalia and Nico. "You okay?"

I nodded. "What did you mean it'll all make sense?" Nico asked.

I shook my head. "Wait Nico, please, wait."

I closed my eyes; I could feel their hesitation, no doubt.

But they obeyed, leaning on the columns next to me. The soldiers took seats around us, eyes opened for any threats.

The gods flashed in, Athena looking jittery, I knew it was her. Poseidon looked defeated, why? Didn't he want this? Apollo and Hermes sending cold glares at Athena, ice cold, not a hint of amusement.

"Alright a commotion took place today at the dining hall," Chiron started, Athena slouched, she slouched. Wow. "Someone poisoned Alpha," He gestured to me, I nodded. "The one who was sent to protect us, now, the one who committed this crime was foolish, irresponsible, and arrogant! Not all of you know who Percy is, so with his permission, I would like to tell the story, a short version of course."

I nodded.

"Alpha here was once Perseus Jackson, one of the best heroes I've ever met. He was loyal, committed, and brave. Percy was destined for a great life, though it was also filled with tragedy and sadness, now with anger and hatred.

"He was betrayed by those who he cared about most, Annabeth Chase," Annabeth bowed her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, I felt nothing. "And the other campers of whom were once his friends," they bowed their heads. "And those—" Chiron stopped short, hesitating.

But his expression steeled. "Those blasted Gods."

There was a collection of gasps. Athena stood up furious.

"You old centaur, how dare you curse us—"

"Oh save it Athena, goddess of wisdom. If you are so wise, why did you poison and immortal's drink?"

Athena looked lost, like a gapping fish. "I-I don't know what you mean."

"We do," Apollo and Hermes said, simultaneously.

Athena whirled to face them.

"You two do not say a word—"

"Or what," Apollo snapped. 'You'll poison us? You disgrace the gods, you tried to kill our savior, the one who saved Olympus from crumbling down, us along with it. I'm starting to wish he did, if he let Olympus crumble, his life would be filled with happiness, the titan Kronos would give him everything, and leave us with nothing, which is exactly what we deserve."

"You say that it was for our own protection Athena" Hermes growled. "But it was for you, only you. You knew that Percy was becoming powerful, you could not terrify him, and you could not control him under your will, so you had to kill him. Telling us it was a treat to us and human kind. Liar,"

"And," Apollo glared at her, so did Hermes.

"A bitch," They growled.

Athena fell back, shook and fear clear in her eyes.

"H-how dare you," She gasped. "I shall punish the both of you! Send you into exile, yes that's what I'll do, Father will help me—"

"I most certainly will not Athena," Zeus growled. "You lied to me, me! How dare you,"

"F-father, I did not lie,"

"Do not correct me goddess of wisdom," Zeus boomed.

"You are hereby exiled to Athens, where you will live at an ordinary being, be a human, see what you must endure."

"H-how long?"

"A thousand years."

"Father,"

"You are lucky it is not for eternity."

Athena bowed her head. "Yes father."

I sighed, why now?

I stood up, the soldiers did to, and heads turned out way.

I brought out a communicator the same one that Selena had, I held it up. Everyone gasped.

"No" Chiron gasped.

"Percy, no, please tell me you didn't son," Poseidon pleaded; I felt a pain I felt a pain in my heart, one I thought I lost.

"I'm sorry…father." I bowed my head.

"Now," I whispered.

Right on cue, monsters leaped out of the woods, the campers screamed and ran towards Chiron and the gods.

"Percy," Chiron whispered his eyes sad.

I shook my head. I steeled my heart, memories of what they did to me rushed back into my heart, making it once again dead, cold, and broken.

"I am sorry," I said. "But this had to be done. You needed to be taught a lesson."

"That is very true Alpha," Kronos walked out of the woods. He had captured the body of a full grown Roman man.

I leaped down from my spot, using the moisture in the air to guide me to the ground.

I landed on my knee and foot.

"Remember our promise," I growled. "You are under my commanded."

Kronos smiled. "Of course my league,"

I nodded and turned to face everyone.

"Join my new army, join me! Feast on blood, join me!" I yelled my voice loud, clear, strong, and heartless.

Monsters stopped whatever they were doing and ran over to where I was stand; they waited till all the monsters were then kneeled.

I felt powerful; they were all under my control. I could do anything I wanted, I loved it.

Nico and Thalia walked down the steps and stared at me.

"Why?" They asked.

"The gods are useless, join me, we'll be rulers, together."

They stared at me, then the gods, then me and then kneeled.

"We won't betray you Alpha," Nico said. "Remember that."

"And neither shall we," Havoc agreed, running down the steps and kneeling, the soldiers following suit.

Slowly, one by one, the campers left and join me. All of them joined me, even those who were once my friends.

"We know we betrayed you Perce," Travis said.

"But give us a chance; we'll make it up to you." Connor gave me a smile and kneeled.

All the campers joined me, all of them, except Annabeth.

"Too proud," I asked, even to me, my voice sounded evil.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, this isn't you Percy!"

I laughed. "Are you sure, isn't it because you can't control me anymore? That now, I am my own ruler? Is that it?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No Per—"

"I don't want to hear it."

Apollo and Hermes stepped forward, and knelled.

I was surprised...But I didn't show it.

"You were our friend Percy," Apollo said, smiling.

"And always will be," Hermes smirked. "Whether you like it or not,"

Poseidon kneeled, Hades kneeled, hell, even Zeus kneeled.

Only Athena, Demeter, and Persephone were left.

I was a ruler.

I knew it; no one would take it away from me.

No one.

But there is a war, no matter, I shall win. I will.

Do not forget that I Am Perseus Jackson! Immortal, Invincible, Undefeatable!

Let the war begin….

**Sorry I took so long to update. Forgive me. I don' think this is the end to the story, no it isn't. I have school n that stuff so yeah….thanks for reading and review! Oh and I need about a few OCCs k. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Alright guys, i need OCs.

tell me the name

Who's son or daughter u want them to be

their power,

what they look they

their personality

the basics


	9. Chapter 9

3rd POV

"Percy wake up," Thalia whispered by his bed.

(**Yes I am that cruel)**

"Thalia, you've been doing this since he's been poisoned." Nico sighed. "Let him wake by himself."

"How can you say that Nico," Thalia asked.

"Because Alpha's stubborn, even a blind man can see that."

"Shut up Nico,"

"Don't tell me to shut up pine cone face!"

"I'll zap you to the moon!"

"I'll shadow travel you to hell!"

"Already been there,"

"I saw the US flag on the moon 3 years ago!"

"Will you to shut up!" Matt yelled, yanking his Stethoscope out of his ears. "Alpha needs sleep and I'm positive he can't with you guys yelling."

"He's right," Thalia admitted. "It's just we've been on edge every since he got poisoned. Been like 3 days!"

"Yeah, and every time I look at those gods and campers I want to kill them." Nico grumbled, slumping in a chair.

"Just hope he wakes up soon, we can go long without him." Havoc agreed, running a hand through his hair.

Percy POV.

The dream descended into darkness. Part of me was glad it was a dream, but part of me was wondering if I did have that effect on people.

I searched the every lasting darkness. My eyelids felt like they were chained shut which was a rather…distressing thought.

I felt my eyes start to open, light streaming in thought the narrow slits. I closed them and groaned.

"He's waking." Matt's voice rang out. I felt his hand on my forehead.

I growled. "Matt, I'll give you to the count of 1 to get your hand off my head before I slice it off myself."

They chuckled.

"Stop laughing and close those windows." I muttered.

A few seconds of silence then the blinding light stopped. I knew it was Nico who shut the blinds, only he could move without as much as a sound.

"Thanks Nico," I muttered, opening my eyes.

Nico smiled as he made his way back to the foot of my bed. "How'd you know it was me?"

I smile. "Did you seriously think I wouldn't know my own cousin?"

Nico shook his head, grinning. "Of course not,"

"How long was I…well…unconscious?"

"3 days," Thalia replied.

My smile dropped. 3 days….3 frickin days!

I threw the covers off; turns out I was wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Who changed me?"

"Computer," Havoc replied.

I nodded in satisfaction. "Statics," I commanded.

"Well not much. Since you were unconscious we didn't know what to do but train." Nico replied.

I cursed…multiple times.

"Looks like Alpha's back to normal," Thalia muttered, looking quite amused as I paced across the room getting my uniform.

"Tell those bastard gods and bitching goddesses of Olympus (**And no offense to anyone who likes them) **and camp freaking half blood that there is to be a meeting in the coliseum. At once,"

"Uh Alpha," Matt started, watching me as I ran back and forth gathering my weapons. "I really don't think you should raise your blood level that high. It's not good for you, even if you're immortal."

"Listen Matt, you're the best doc on the planet, not to mention my good friend. But seriously, butt of or I'll butt you to Mars."

That shut Matt right up.

I ran into the bathroom, changing at sonic speed.

"Where's my brother?" I asked through the door.

"He's on Makrin," Nico answered, I stayed quiet, thinking.

"You know, the planet in the galaxy—"

"I know what Makrin is Nico, I was unconscious not brain damaged." I muttered.

"Could have fooled me," I heard Thalia mutter. I smirked and concentrated on the faucet, I felt the water traveling through cracks and gather right above Thalia's head. And I let go, the water sloshed down on Thalia. I heard Thalia scream and the others chuckled.

"I think he heard you," Nico said.

Thalia growled. "I kinda figured that out."

I laughed and finished changing into my uniform. I opened the door and carried my weapons out with me.

"Called Chaos about this yet?" I asked.

"Uh…" Havoc hesitated. I froze.

"Please tell me you didn't." I pleaded.

"Well…" Matt trailed off.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Nice language Alpha," Thalia muttered.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I slid my sword into its sheath and started jamming my knives and what nots into its places on my uniform. "Why, why would you tell him about this?"

"Well he is our master Alpha, besides he's not going to blame you for letting your guard down." Thalia said, sitting on the sofa, next to Nico.

I sighed. "I know he's not going to blame me…" I glanced out the window. "But what about them,"

Everyone paled. They knew what I was talking about. Chaos loved all of us like his own children, sometimes even more, so whenever one of us gets hurt…even though we were immortal…Chaos isn't exactly the calm gentle dude anymore.

"When did he say he was coming?" I asked.

"Uh…now," Nico replied.

My eyes widened. I ran out the door. "Call my brother and he team to come. No, call all of our teams, well not all of them, call unit Niki̱fóros, Tyfó̱nas, and Lí̱thi̱."

Havoc froze. "But they're the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th best team on Unde Virtus….and aren't they on an important mission already. Like defending the galaxy important—"

"Well Chaos is probably going to destroy the gods instead of saving them so I think that's just a little more important than whatever mission they got going on right now." I interrupted.

"Shouldn't you be angry at those wretched gods right now since they did try to kill you," Nico asked, playing with the handle of his sword.

"Who says I'm not? But no one should have to deal with the wrath of Chaos,"

Matt looked up. "You've experienced it?" and I heard the unsaid: and lived?

"Nope, seen it…and the after effect, it's not pretty." I muttered then I shook my head. "Poor guy had to live as a poodle for an entire year…it's not easy to go from opposable thumbs to non you know."

"I actually didn't know that but thanks for enlightening me." Nico grinned, that grin of his. The one that makes me want to freeze him in a year in ice and throw him to Antarctica.

"Shut up. Now go, alert the other squads. And tell them it's an emergency, uh…" I paced around the room. "Code black,"

Havoc raised an eyebrow. "Code black,"

I nodded, "Code black now go!"

Havoc stretched his arms and yawned. "In a minute—"

I pulled out three daggers and threw them; one lodged itself in the wall right next to his right ear, another one right above his head and the last one right between his legs. "Now," I growled.

Havoc jumped up and ran out the door, tripping over his own feet.

I sighed and pulled the daggers then fell into the sofa, sighing.

"Shouldn't go over your limits Alpha," Matt muttered.

"Don't have any to go over,"

"What do we do now?"Nico asked.

I sighed again, and walked over to the window. Down below campers went about their business, occasionally glancing at the hovering mansion but seeing nothing for the windows was blackened. I scowled how I could ever trust them, expectually Athena. No expectually Annabeth.

"Alpha," Thalia whispered.

I whirled around. "Tell the entire team to suit up, scan the area, I don't want a single drop of poison, if you see any, confiscate it. Form a semicircle when you get down. Don't let any of them get to me, I don't care if no one camper knew about it, I don't want any of them near me. Got it?"

They nodded.

"Dismissed,"

I went to glance out of the window again. And I just couldn't keep from wondering…what if that dream meant something.

I sighed. Only time could tell, only time could tell.

**Alright listen here. **

**This took me a long time to update, and partly because I have so much HW it's ridiculous, so bare with me. **

**Also don't ever get dehydrated, or is it stay dehydrated. Cause I also fainted today and there was radiating pain in my intestines. And trust me, blurry eyesight is the scariest. You only see blotches of colors. So drink a lot of water!**

**And I know most of you don't really care….but ****it's my**

* * *

><p><em><strong>b-day tomorrow…Thursday, March 1st.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>And to you celebrity fans, I know it's also Justin bieber's b-day, don't really like him. I don't mind jokes about it though. So review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

I had no idea what to expect when I got down to camp. I knew that the soldiers were standing around me in a large semi circle, but they campers looked at me in fear and the gods were nowhere to be seen. I smirked—it was just like them, running away from their problems.

I placed on my sunglasses; I didn't need them seeing my every emotion.

I sighed. "Soldiers of Chaos disperse lines…but keep around me." I ordered.

They gave me a sharp nod and did just that. Campers glanced at me, I ignored them, I didn't care what they thought about me, whether a hero or a monster. I could kill them either way.

"Is Chaos here yet?" I asked Havoc.

"Not yet Alpha," he answered. "He'll probably arrive in the most crowded space; he would want everyone to see the gods humiliated."

I nodded, "Let's find Chiron."

So we found Chiron alright…but he was with _her_.

"Chiron," I called out.

He whirled around at the sound of my voice. "Percy," He breathed a sigh of relief.

I winced at the sound of my old name, but since it was Chiron, I was fine with it.

"Per…Alpha," Annabeth said, correcting herself.

I nodded. "Annabeth..." I sighed; I wanted to clear her conscience…but still…I'll never love her the same as before…if ever. "Look, I know you didn't know about Athena poisoning me." A look of relief appeared on her face.

She ran to hug me; I stepped back and shook my head. The soldiers positioned themselves if front of me, one to my left; one to my right.

"That's too far daughter of Athena," A soldier growled, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "You still don't forgive me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You broke up with me for my own brother…did you really think that I would just forgive you so easily like that?"

Annabeth scoffed. "Percy, you hold too many grudges." She said.

"And whose fault is it that I have them?" I retorted.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Then her eyes lit up, but it's the same kind of light that I saw in her eyes the day she broke up with me.

"Want to know why I dumped you for your brother?" She asked, my eyes narrowed, and judging by the soldier's tensing up, I guessed they thought the same thing. "I dumped you because you were sissy. You forgive enemies too easily, and you are quick to hold grudges. You're not worthy of such power, hell," She grinned. "You're not even worthy to be alive right now."

I stared at her and her confident grin, thinking she broke every last of my will and that I would come crawling back towards her. Well that just shows that nothing changed around here, just greedy ego filled bitches and bastards. I gazed at the ground and smirked, I felt the soldiers draw out their weapons, their aura was deadly. I smiled, I was glad they cared so much for me, and would gladly kill those campers for me, but Annabeth wasn't worth it.

"Stand down," I commanded.

The soldiers turned to stare at me, I nodded and they lowered their weapons. But they weren't going to forgive Annabeth any time soon, I knew that.

I sighed with a smile and walked forward towards Annabeth, whose confidence was lowering with every step I took. Annabeth only has a big mouth and no power, she relies on verbal abuse, well, and I'll play her game…with a few of my own tricks.

"Well Annabeth," I mused, clapping my hands. "That was quite a speech," her eyes narrowed. "But it's nowhere close to the point of bringing me to my knees, you see, you're not capable of that."

"And I suppose you are?" She replied, clenching her fists.

"Oh," I laughed. "You don't want to know what I'm capable of."

The lake water rose into a great wall, campers all around us murmured and stared at me in amazement, the soldiers were enjoying themselves by seeing Annabeth speechless.

I loved seeing the amazed looks I get from the campers, and this was only a portion of what I could do, but Chiron's eyes were pleading me to stop. I sighed and made the wall drop.

"Only for you Chiron," I said. "Only for you,"

I glared at Annabeth. "And for you Annabeth, you better be glad that I'm not showing my true powers yet," I took one step closer. "But I'm warning you, most of the soldiers in my unit can't control their anger that well when it comes to the gods."

I faced Chiron again. "We need to gather the campers in one area, Chaos will be arriving shortly…but chances are he'll arrive in the most crowded area. We'll gather in the Amphitheater, there is no guaranty that Chaos won't punish Athena, but maybe we can lighten the load."

Chiron nodded.

"I thought you hated us," Annabeth said.

I glared at her. "I don't want new comers who haven't done anything to be punished for something they didn't do."

"Alpha," Nico called, his eyes brightened at the sight of me, but that disappeared when he caught sight of Annabeth. "Daughter of Athena," he growled.

"Has she been causing problems for you Alpha?" He asked.

Annabeth scoffed. "No, if anything, Alpha's been bothering me."

"You truly have changed…Daughter of Athena," Thalia's voice sounded.

Annabeth turned to the roof of one of the cabins, there was Thalia perched on one of the beams.

"T-Thalia?" Annabeth stuttered.

Thalia shook her head. "No, my name is Gamma."

"Gods," Annabeth scoffed. "Not you too, we're like sisters Thals."

Thalia jumped to the ground, and walked over to us. "No, I told you Annabeth, we no longer have any connections. You are dead to me Annabeth, you were from the moment you broke the gentle, caring Percy," She gestured to me. "And turned him into an unyielding, powerful commander…but Alpha is stronger now, and he still is caring…" She glared at Annabeth. "But he's far from gentle and kind now, thanks to you."

I narrowed my eyes. "Thalia, I don't care about you telling her the truth now…but never eavesdrops on my conversations. Your either make sure I know you're there, or you don't listen at all. Understood?"

Thalia smiled. "Sorry Alpha, my mistake."

I frowned, and sighed. "Whatever," I muttered. "Just don't do it again,"

I turned around and started walking back towards the mansion.

The soldiers stared at me in shock.

"Alpha," Nico called out. "Where are you going?"

I stopped. "This little talk ruined my determination to help the camp," I glanced at him over my shoulder. "You guys go, you know what to do. I'll be there when Chaos comes."

"But Alpha—"

I continued walking. "I'm in no mood right now Nico, sorry, but Thalia's right. I can't be soft, not now in the middle of a war. I've been too focused on Chaos, I've forgot about the titans all together. Back then I was soft, gentle, and too kind, look where that got me…it didn't do anything, people only betrayed me. So now I'll make sure that won't happen, things will go back the way they were, we'll be on Unde Virtus, and Camp Half Blood will be…a camp." I gazed at Chiron over my shoulder.

"No offense Chiron," I said, a ghost of a smile appearing on my lips. "But you got to update this hell hole."

Chiron smiled back but I knew it was forced. I turned my back on them and went back to the mansion, I need to think about what to do, and more importantly how to deal with the titans. I have to leave earth as soon as possible…the sooner the better.

I let my gaze wonder to the sun, there was Apollo. I smirked, I don't know what happened back then, or what will happen now…but all I know is that I'll crush anyone that stands between me and what I want. I don't want to lose Nico and Thalia, or any or the soldiers, so I'll do everything I can so save them…even if they don't want me too.

I sighed; it was going to be a long day.

**So srry about all the delaying n stuff, I'm not going to use the school excuse…even if it is true. **

**I just lost my inspiration…n then I got addicted to anime…Gods Hitman Reborn is sooo freakin good!**

**But anyways…I'll try really hard to break out of this block, so be patient. I'll hopefully update Alex Rider soon….but I might be making a different story for him.**

**Thanks for everything, those reviews telling me to update really did help me get out of my writer's block. So if u think I'm taking over a month to update, well review so I can get the chapters out.**

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I finally updated. **

**i know this is less then 2,000, but ti's 1,781...give me a break okay? it's summer break and i took a break from anime just 4 u guys**

**hope u like it.**

**i'm using the ...what's it ccalled...OC that some of u submitted. I used 3 or them, but i'll use all of them at some point, don't worry. I had to change the characters up a little to fit the plot but it's mostly the same.**

**so enjoy!**

**i do not own this.**

_What am I going to do?_

That one thought ran through my mind as he sat by the window, gazing out that the camp below, I saw little black specks run around at an inhuman speed and knew, it was Nico and Thalia. I told them to gather everyone in the coliseum…but I seriously don't want to go. I don't want to see those wretched gods because I know, if they just pissed me off to the very slightest, I will have absolutely no trouble killing them. The thing was…Chaos only listens to me, he listens to me because I'm like his own flesh and blood; no, he declared that I was his own flesh and blood. I was the only one who could change his mind, even Nico and Thalia would have a hard time.

Gods Damn it.

"It's all their fault," I muttered, clenching my fists. "Camp Half blood, those selfish gods; it's all their fault."

I growled when I heard sharp knocks at the door, "Go away!"

"…that's what I get from my own brother?"

I let a small smile onto my lips as I heard the door open without my consent, turning around to face the one and only; commander of Under Virtus's 2nd best team, Niki̱fóros. My own brother.

"Leon…" I stood from my seat at the window and let out a sigh of relief. "I guess you got my message?"

He nodded, before smirking, utterly devious."We wondered what Code black meant when we got the memo, because…we never had a code black before, because it didn't exist until then." His smirked widened, "I guess you were under too much pressure to care about being utterly idiot."

"Smartass,"

"Smarter then you," He retorted before wincing slightly, closing the door behind him."Is Chaos really that mad?"

"…they poisoned me…"

I watched as my brother's calm, collected composer got completely and utterly destroyed.

"Those bastards!"

I sighed, rubbing my temples as I leaned against the wall. "Calm down Leon, I brought you here to be the mediator. You're supposed to be calm hence, relax."

Leon banged his fist against the wall before stalking over to me, grabbing my shoulders and staring ring into my eyes.. "They. Poisoned. You."

"That's what I said."

"Poison,"

I sighed, yet again. "Leon, I thought you said you were smarter than I am. Yeah, I was poisoned."

"Why do you want to save them! They should rot in Tartarus!" He asked in exasperation, gripping my shoulders even harder.

I kept a passive expression, "I want this war to end quickly, and then leave this blasted planet." I broke away from his hands and sat on the edge of my bed. "We'll leave and go home, they'll never see us, and we'll never see them. I don't want a 1,000 year old war against Camp Half Blood…the new comers shouldn't have to endure the pain and sadness I did."

Leon sighed as he walked over to me, he paused before wounding his arms around my neck, hugging me with brotherly affection. (**_For you utter perves, I added the brother affection so you wouldn't miss understand. Though I shouldn't complain ;), my mind is much worse.) _**"You're my big brother Alpha. I love you. I'll follow you anywhere because I trust you." He sighed, "If you want to save the bastards…I'll help you." He buried his head into my neck.

I smiled as I hugged him back, wounding my arms around his back, "Thanks Leon." A thought struck me as he hugged him tighter. "Hey…did you finish the report?"

I felt him tense as I smirked,"I-uh…hehe…was busy saving the galaxy?"

"So was I," I replied, digging my knuckles into his back. "When we get back; you're dead."

I heard him swallow hard.

Romulus entered shortly after, the relaxed, staying-awesome kind of smile still forever stitched onto his lips, his eyes grey eyes were like…_hers, _except they held secrets, dark secrets and deep hatred for the gods. His eyes widened and brightened when he saw me.

"Alpha!"

I laughed as he ran towards me like a little kid, reminding me of Nico when he first came to camp…one of the only good memories I can think of.

"Hey Rome," I patted his head, the boy was about Leon's age; they were both immortal, but they kept their age the same: 14.

Romulus fist bumped Leon, still grinning. "Long time no see, Leon."

"Yup!" He agreed.

Romulus grinned even wider before turning his attention back to me. "You got the message?" I asked.

"Chaos coming to blast the gods out of the sky…yeah I got the basics."

I nodded solemnly before letting a devious smile onto my lips.

"Where's your lady?"

Romulus blushed a deep red, moving his gaze to the ground."…she's not my lady."

Leon laughed as he swung an arm around Romulus's shoulder, catching him in a playful chock hold. "Ah come on man, you've got goo-goo eyes for her the moment you saw her in battle."

"…that is a lie."

I raised an eyebrow, "So you liked her before that?"

"N-NO!" Romulus stuttered, waving his arms wildly as Leon and I had amusing grins on our faces. We may be at war and we may be at the most hated planet in the solar system…but we're still a family.

"We're not like that!" Romulus gushed, eyes wide and blushing like no tomorrow. "Stephanie's just my friend!"

"Damn right I am."

All heads turned to the door, Stephanie's golden flecked eyes narrowed dangerously as they zeroed onto their target: Leon.

"I can't kill Alpha, because he'll kill me first." She advanced towards Leon who was deadly pale, her steps were tantalizingly slow and steady. "Plus he's immortal. You are too Leon…but I can sure as hell make you wish you could die."

Her staff glowed with a purple hue, eyes turning all gold and gleaming like the sun. "You're fried, Leon Keller."

Leon laughed nervously, arms up in a wading off evil gesture, before casting a desperately pleading look at me as if saying: I'm your brother for gods damn sake! Do you want to see me get ripped to shreds?"

I smirked; _you didn't finish the report after all. _

His eyes went wide and fearful, I choked back a laugh before sighing. _Fine._

"Stephanie," Her head snapped up, I gazed calmly into those glowing golden eyes. "I know you're pissed, but we have bigger problems. Wait all of this is done, then get your revenge."

Her eyes returned back to normal as she removed the edge of her staff from Leon's chest, "Fine."

Leon let out a deep sigh of relief and turned to grin at me before seeing my serious expression. The commanders took their seats at nearby sofas, eyes trained on my every movement.

"Chaos will be receiving the news very, very soon, by this loyal spies and messengers." I announced, pacing from the window back to the bed. "I estimate he will arrive at the coliseum in a few hours at the most. We need to gather the soldiers and have them at the ready; our goal is to have no casualties."

Romulus leaned back in his seat, eyes questioning and curious, "Why do you want to save them? They tried to kill you,"

"I don't another war, and I don't want to stay here cleaning up the mess for another century." I gazed questioningly into their eyes. "I hope you don't either."

I got nods as replied, "That's why we got to make sure Chaos doesn't go lose and destroy the planet itself. We're gathering everyone in the coliseum, because Chaos just loves crowds: spreads more havoc. I need you guys with weapons at the ready, he's most likely to unless the demons, once we get through that, I'll try talking some sense into him."

"When should we leave?" Leon asked: alert and ready.

"Now."

"What should we do about the titans?" Stephanie asked, standing up. "I mean the war…and Kronos."

"I'll take care of that," I smiled softly at her, "Don't worry; just concentrate on the present for now, I'll deal with the titans."

She nodded in satisfaction before bowing, "Alright."

Romulus got up and stretched, before grinning and offering a quick wave, "See ya later Alpha."

Stephanie waved her staff, heading out the door already, "Bye douche bag,"

I waved back, before walking towards the window yet again.

"Alpha?"

I smiled, but still didn't turn around. "Yeah?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Leon fiddling with the edge of his cloak. "I…I don't think Kronos is that bad."

I turned to face him, surprised.

"I mean sure he's bad and stuff," He quickly added, "But…he's better then the gods…" he lowered his head, changing his mind yet again. "Sorry…"

I smiled warmly, walking over and ruffling his hair. "Don't worry, a lot of us are thinking that right now." He lifted his head. "You're a fighter and my brother, have some confidence in your words and stand by your decisions."

"OK…"

"Gods…you're really a kid sometimes," I gave him a push towards the door. "Now hurry up and leave, beta's gonna be dying to see you."

Leon paused at the door, glancing at me, "bad pun."

With that he left, closing the door softly behind him.

I laughed softly, before turning to the window, the smile erased from my lips as if it was never there. I remembered my dream…that dream about me being the ruler of all. One question rang through my head: _Did I really have the power?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright so i updated. Hurray! **

**:) Yeah i know, i'm horrible at updating, but i'm working on improving my art as well, along with poetry, my writing style, my reading...a whole bunch. **

**I'll try updating my other stories, alex rider is int the process of utter defeat. But who knows?**

**tell me which stories u want me to update or maybe if u want me to write a fanfic for something else. idk**

**something to get my mind working :) since it's summer break after all.**

**as long as it's an anime or book...that i know...gack! OK U KNOW WAT? JUST TELL ME THE NAME OF A ANIME U WANT ME TO TRY TO WRITE A FAN FIC ABOUT or don't...*sigh. i'm way to unenergetic today. **

**i'm running out of animes to watch. sigh...again...**

**kk...here u go!**

* * *

><p>Alright, this is getting really irritating.<p>

"I told you guys to go ahead," I muttered, shutting the door to my room, all the while glaring at my idiot brother. "Since when did you gather up the nerve to do against me?"

"I'm worried about you, Alpha!" He said, before shrinking away behind Romulus. "B-but that doesn't mean you're creepy as hell when you're mad."

Stephanie nodded, patting my shoulder. "What shorty here said…except with more dignity."

I chuckled, shaking my head as I made my way to the door. "I told you Leon, gotta puff out your chest or you're losing ladies."

Romulus stifled a laugh, rubbing his nose as a cover up. Leon glared at the Tyfó̱nas commander, sticking out his tongue. Beside me I heard Stephanie mutter, "Undignified."

I smirked, leaned towards her ear before whispering. "But you still like him, don't you?"

I watched as her eyes widened before jumping away, gaping. "I-I…Y-yo..you…G..gah…" She took a deep breath. "May I please excuse myself, ass-hole?"

I grinned, "Go right ahead, _Megara._"

She blushed a brilliant red before dissipating into the air with a puff of golden smoke. Rome and Leon stared at me, Rome with a knowing smirk and Leon in just pure shock.

"What did you say to her?" He spluttered.

I smiled at Rome who smirked and swung an arm around Leon's shoulder. "Let's just say your bro is a brilliant mastermind when he wants to be. Let's go find your lover, _Hercules._"

"She's not my Lo—"

With that they disappeared, probably now right below.

I chuckled, shaking my head as I went to stand in front of the remaining soldiers.

"Alright, sorry you had to hear our little discussion everyone." I apologized, though judging by the grinning faces, I guess I didn't have too.

"We're heading to the coliseum, there, you will take up your positions around the campers. Avoid fraternizing with them if possible, I know you'll be tempted to shut them up; but please reframe from doing so. Got it?"

They nodded, I wiped the smile of my face, before opening the large doors.

Even I had to admit, walking around camp in the dark and silence was enough to give me shivers, but I couldn't show any signs of weakness…at least not here.

I picked up a torch, lighting it with fire before handing it to one of the soldiers. Without a single word, they did the same, before we continued on our path.

Though just a few miles away, I saw a light flash up from inside the coliseum, a brilliant, golden light that could only be made by one being.

I cursed as I took off into a sprint, the soldiers following close behind.

I gritted my teeth as the wind bit my skin, a stinging sensation as it came to contact. But only one thought was on my mind, a single word that summed up all of my feelings at that moment.

Though I realize…maybe I did need a wider vocabulary.

: _Shit._

When we arrived at the scene, Nico and Thalia engaged Chaos in an all out battle of golden flashes, shadow warriors, and lightning strikes.

The campers were gathered in the far back, some staring in pure fear and others…in just shock. The soldiers that were already there stood in the front, weapons slashing at demons and other of Chaos's minions. The gods were just…standing there, eyes wide at the sight of such a display of power, I had to admit; an peeved off Chaos was pretty cool yet utterly devastating at the same time.

I turned towards the soldiers behind me, a single look and they all knew what to do. They took places around the back, backs towards the campers facing the woods. Knowing Chaos, he wouldn't just attack with brute strength (even if he could win either way) he said that winning by not just power but with the strength of one's mind was far more entertaining and winning would prove to be more exhilarating.

Leon, Stephanie, and Romulus were battling away with Chaos's soldiers, the ones that didn't have a heart, mind, or soul. In short; there were Chaos's dolls.

I pulled out my sword, which gleamed in the moonlight. With a grin, I ran at full speed before just jumping in air. I raised my sword above my head, ready to strike, using my powers to suspend me in the air.

Chaos's endless eyes caught onto me as he raised up his own sword to deflect the blow. The sound of our swords clashing echoed through the entire coliseum, I grinned as I had the water lower me to the ground, then dissipate back into the air.

I grinned at Chaos readying my sword again. "Hey."

Chaos's eyes narrowed as me as he shook his head, "Why are you fighting me, Perseus."

I winced before advanced towards Chaos, we engaged in a flurry of flawless movements, strong, steady slashes and power hungry strikes, though both of us were unharmed.

"They poisoned my son, I cannot forgive such a thing."

I smiled, "Thanks for caring for me, but really. I'm fine! I'm immortal, remember?"

I brought out a hidden knife, aiming it at Chaos's neck before having it parried away. "Nice try. But Percy, it doesn't matter. Those blasted gods tried to kill you!"

I sighed as I used an offensive move for defense. "It was Athena, Zeus already punished her!"

"Perseus, I order you to stop this foolishness and get out of my way. I wish you no harm."

"I don't either!" I parried away a nearly successful strike. "But," I grunted, using the hilt of my sword to knock away a swipe. "I can't have you be killing like this."

I paused, so did he.

I grinned before scratching my head, going back in for another round. "This is totally a 180 flip of what usually goes on, huh?"

He nodded chuckled as he aimed a stab to my side along with needles made purely out of the earth. (Considering he's the beginning, the one who created all; he could control all the elements. )

I knocked his sword away from my side before raising my arms to create a barrier out of ice.

Chaos took a step back, smiling proudly at me, seemingly to have forgotten the reason as to why he was here.

I grinned before suddenly feeling sharp pain to my side. I doubled over, falling to my knees in pain.

I glanced to my side and caught sight of a dagger, my eyes widened as I saw a green substance smeared carelessly over the blade. I scowled when I recognized the dagger; I gazed up and glared at the culprit.

"Annabeth Chase," I hissed before fall to the ground. "Why am I not surprised?"

**Cliffy :)**

**n Megara is from Hercules, u know; at the begining she says she doesn't like him but eventually starts to like him...i guess stephanie and Megara r kinda alike. **

**Kk**

**SO i wanna thnk the following for the OC and ideas. **

Neon Glow Black **For OC-one of my wickedly insane pals :)**

****_Name:  
>Leon Keller<em>****

Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel-**For OC-since u came up with such a cool character u gotta b insanely epic urself right? ;)**

**_ -Stephanie Lawson_**

Janus Romulus Holmes**-for OC. I gotta say, i love Romulus, i'm making him this character that is like calm and stuff but has a sadistic side to him. Thank u for the OC! -from the Insane Fightergirlk to the EPIC _ Janus Romulus Holmes**

**_ -Name: Romulus Earheart_**

**As for The other OCs i got, i will use all of them, but i gotta pace right? So i thank u guyes in the chap that i'll use them :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**until next time :)**

**"If you ask me what is the one thing i would wish for if i could wish for anything in the entire world. I would wish that there'd be less irritating beings so i can sleep in peace :)"**


	13. Chapter 13

**After the long wait, here it is!**

**...i really hope it's good. **

**thanks for reading anyways. my eyes hurt right now but hwo cares!?**

**I don't own percy jackson, rick riordan does**

* * *

><p>After plunging the weapon deep into my ribcage, Annabeth pulled it out like a pro and jumped back as my soldiers rushed forward.<p>

I fell clutching my bleeding side as Nico and Thalia rushed over, immediately decapitating all creatures that stood in their way. I groaned as the poison entered my blood; send multiple stings of pain throughout my body.

Now I was immortal so I didn't need to worry about dying like most, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt as hell.

I knew from the silence that Chaos was still processing what had just happened, but when thundering clouds rolled in and the air was filled with the thought of 'of shit', I knew Nico and Thalia were pissed.

The captains rushed over by my side, Leon had tears in his eyes while he kept encouraging me to "STAY ALIVE!" which I could do very well without his speech on "what a wonderful older brother Alpha is". Really, I swear, the boy turns into a quivering mess whenever I get hurt. But the after effect is a whole lot manlier so I guess that saves whatever's left of his pride and dignity.

"Please Alpha, please! Don't leave me!" Leon begged, grabbing onto my left arm like an anchor while crying like a fool.

I attempted to move my other hand to smack him, but immediately regretted it. My side burned as blood soaked my uniform. The Immortality that Chaos cast over us doesn't make us bleed the blood of the gods; it makes us bleed the blood of humans…in other words: the blood is red.

Stephanie punched my bother hard, while Romulus settled for knocking the hilt of his sword against my brother's head.

"Man up, wimp!" Stephanie growled, "You think it doesn't bother us that Alpha's hurt?"

"She's right," Rome agreed, nodding. His blonde hair was soaked with water due to being caught in one of Leon's water attacks. "Besides, crying is just…pathetic." He added.

I smirked at Leon's now, burning face and turned my attention back to Nico and Thalia, who were currently fuming with rage.

Thalia's eyes glowed as her spear crackled with lighting, the air around her was filled with a burning smell. Nico on the other hand, settled for the silent type of anger, but that certainly doesn't mean he was any less scary.

A shadow was cast across his face as his eyes darkened to a deadly hue; a chilling breeze ripped though the coliseum, one that raised Goosebumps.

The air smelled of sulfer and death (if death had a smell.)

Annabeth looked panicked as she backed up away from the duo, all the while away from the glares of the soldiers and campers.

"I can't believe I once called you my sister," Thalia hissed, her eyes glowing brighter.

"You bitch," Nico growled, summoning the undead to serve as soldiers as he aimed his hatred towards the Athena spawn. "How dare you hurt Alpha?"

"Annabeth!" Chiron barked, "What in the name of Hades is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" She repeated, before grinning and digging in her pockets, bringing out a similar device that Selena had shown to us that fateful day.

The Mark of Kronos

Chiron's eyes narrowed, as he muttered, "What in the name of…"

"That's right!" She held the device up the sky, "I'm an insider, just like Selena. Except I won't change my mind and join back, Kronos offers a better deal, power, unlimited power and knowledge."

"Traitor!" Grover growled, uncharacteristically…angry.

Annabeth giggled, opening the device. "I have finished my mission, Kronos." She said.

Immediately, a golden light engulfed her. Frowning, I watched as the light slowly got smaller than disappeared altogether along with Annabeth.

Nico sneered at the spot where Annabeth once stood and dissipated his powers, kicking the ground hard, while Thalia settled for aiming a lightning bolt at the earth and sending her spear somewhere into the woods.

I chuckled softly, grasping my blood soaked uniform. "Y-You guys got anger issues," I stuttered, surprised at the sound of my own weak voice.

Apparently so were the rest, Nico and Thalia immediately rushed to my side while Chaos kneeled beside my head.

He rested his hand on my forehead and his brows furrowed. "You're burning, Alpha."

I smirked, "It's prob-probably just the p-poison, no problem." I wasn't very convincing with my nearly breathless tone and sweat matted hair.

With a ruffle of my hair, Chaos said, "The camp will threat you,"

I blinked, "huh?"

Chaos stood, brushing off his trousers. "Apollo's spawns are very talented in the art of healing, plus; your grudge against them isn't as nearly powerful as the others."

Well that much was true, but I still argued. "I can heal myself,"

Chaos sighed; he held out his right hand and created a sword. He dropped the weapon right next to me and said, "Try to pick that up."

I had no idea what he was going to accomplish with this but immediately found out when I could barely lift the weapon off the ground.

Cursing, I dropped the blade. "What the hell?"

"See," Chaos shook his head, "Stubborn boy, refuses to acknowledge your own limits. Let them heal you, I shall check back later."

"Wait!" He turned back, "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Do not take me so lightly Percy," I winced at the old name, but listened when he continued. "Kronos had declared war on me the moment he sent a girl to poison my son."

With that A black hole appeared just behind Chaos, with a final wave good-bye, the man disappeared into the vortex.

Percy watched as the black hole closed and disappeared before sighing. He expected a lot of things to happen at that instant, one of them came true. Healers among his soldiers who are sons or daughters of Apollo raced forward; though years of practicing attacking techniques instead of the art of healing due to their hate of being a spawn of a god, served very little purpose for my injury.

Matt was the only one who pursued the art of healing but even he looked slightly doubtful. I felt his fingers rest just above my wound as his lips pursed.

"This is bad," He muttered, sighing. "It's not un-curable…but I don't have enough power…Kronos is pretty good at creating poison."

I nodded understandably, patting his shoulder. "Its fine Matt, do what you can and the rest, I'll rely on my water powers."

"It won't work against this kind of poison…"

"You won't know till you try."

"Why do you let us help, Percy?" A voice rang out from among the crowd of demigods.

A head of blonde hair made its way through the crowd. It wasn't the type of blonde like that _woman's, _(jeez I sound like I'm talking about my ex-wife), no, it was the type of blonde hair that was kissed by the sun.

My eyes narrowed, "Will Solace,"

And he appeared, blue eyes and sun kissed hair, backed by his brothers and sisters. When they neared me, my soldiers stood in front protectively, weapons raised. "Come one Percy, you're injured, let us help."

I frowned, "How many times do I have to say this, my name is Alpha. And I'll manage just fine, thank you."

"Think about this way. If we heal you, you'll heal faster, defeat the enemies faster, and get out of this place sooner." He offered, seemingly at the last resort.

I stared at him for a moment before sighing, looking away from the spawns of Apollo. "Do what you want."

I heard a soldier whisper, "Make any sudden movements, and you'll find an arrow piercing your back."

Others growled in agreement.

Will made his way to my injured side, kneeling beside and touching the spaces around the wound. His brows furrowed as he looked up at Matt, "How can you see it properly with all the grime?"

Matt shrugged, "I've seen a lot, but Alpha's are the most painful looking not to mention utterly revolting. I learned to see past the grim and dirt,"

Will stared back at me, disbelieving. "Painful, revolting; just what have you been though?"

I averted my eyes, "I have no reason to tell you,"

One of Will's sisters brought back a pitcher of water, "here you go."

"Thanks," Will slowly poured the liquid into the wound, at first it stung but slowly, I got used to the water, since to me, it was second nature.

After lightly washing his hands in the leftover water, Will gently touched the skin around the wound. I hissed when he pressed a little too hard, and heard the sounds of weapons raising and felt Will tense.

I raised a hand and my soldiers lowered their weapons, but still, glares were aimed at the campers.

"We're still friends, Percy." Will muttered, inspecting it a little more.

I smirked, "Stubborn aren't you? It's Alpha, and I think the friend thing is more or less, one sided."

"Is it?"

I blinked, before smiling softly…but sadly. "It wasn't my intention to break off our friendship, but there wasn't any choice."

"Percy…"

I shook my head, and glared at the boy. "I did not allow you to treat me as to talk me into forgiving you, end of discussion."

"Percy,"

"Did you not hear our Commander?" A soldier asked, stepping forward with cold eyes. "End of Discussion,"

Will nodded, "Alright." He looked up at Matt, "We need to move him to the infirmary, we can't do the stitching here."

"You're right," Matt agreed. "But we'll meet you up at the infirmary, Stephanie will teleport Alpha there."

"Alright," Will got up and began walking out of the Coliseum. "Meet you there," With that, he raced off.

Stephanie grabbed my hand, gripping it tightly. "Hold on alright, Alpha? Don't you dare lose consciousness on me; it's very dangerous to be unconscious when your particles are racing through the air."

I raised an eyebrow, "You sound like Leon,"

"Oh shut up."

With that, Stephanie raised her staff and stuck the ground. Purple magic engulfed us, but unlike the cold golden light that Annabeth disappeared in, Stephanie's magic was warm.

Even while transporting, I couldn't help but think, _Will almost got me on that one, but there's no way…I'll ever forgive them._

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to thank Bikerhead6969 for the ideas, well. did now! <strong>

**i hope u guys will forgive the long updates. but, i had trouble coming up with ideas so, got back on track with Kronos . **

**thanks for readng!**


End file.
